


Baby Crows

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Multi, cute lesbian fluff, dubcon, mainly focused on their children, mentions of surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kageyama family is the very definition of dysfunctional, which was no surprise considering Shouyou and Tobio's relationship. However, it can be overwhelming for their oldest daughter Yumi, especially when she was crowned queen of the court by her teammates at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, facing a backlash from her flighty father. With the help of Sawamura Kamiko, Oikawa Emi, and her own siblings, Yumi is slowly learning how to fly like her dads once did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A King's Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm finally caving and doing yet ANOTHER series of sports anime families (I belong in a dumpster holy shit). This one won't be as extensive as the free! one so I hope you all enjoy my guilty pleasure ^^ 
> 
> This is set in the same timeline as my work "Baby Fever" but it can be read on its own

 

 

Kageyama Tobio was a simple man, his life constantly propelled by the thought of volleyball and nothing else. This turned out to be a fatal flaw in junior high school, when he was crowned "king of the court" for his selfish behaviour. He had never realized that other people didn't care about the sport nearly as much as he did, and the thought broke the poor boy's heart, and he became very bitter. 

"I'm such a freak," he used to tell himself in the mirror, feeling less than human as the days go on.

However, upon encountering Hinata Shouyou in high school, he was awestruck that someone shared the same passion and love for his beloved sport, and his heart grew tenfold from there, becoming more aware of his feelings, and having a better perception on life. He was a lucky man.

Years later, when he taught his eldest daughter, and the apple of his eye, how to properly throw a toss at the young age of five, he knew she was gifted, and he grew more and more afraid with each passing year  as her talent increased tenfold.  _Please don't make the same mistakes as I did. _ The year she became captain and starting setter of Kitagawa Daiichi junior high, he grew more and more distant from his family. He used to never miss a game, but if she became the selfish setter like her father, he didn't think he could look at himself in the mirror without being ashamed.

"Tobio, you look more constipated than usual," Shouyou admitted one late spring evening, rocking their son to sleep, "is everything alright?"

His face only scrunched up more as he became more immersed in his anxiety.

"It's Yumi, isn't it?" he sighed, rubbing the back of the toddler in his arms, "you know she looks up to you, and quite frankly-"

"I don't want her to look up to me! I'm a mess! A fuckup! All I ever did was push people away!" he suddenly shouted, causing the baby to start crying. His face softened when his son started crying, his husband scrambling to calm him down.

"I'm putting Ichirou to bed," Shouyou stated with a cold tone of voice, standing up, "we'll talk later."

Watching the two gingers retreat upstairs, Tobio  sighed and sprawled on the couch. Twenty years of marriage and three children later, Shouyou was always there to catch him when he fell. How was he expected to be a good father if he can't even look after himself? He pressed his palms to his face.

"Are you okay, dad?"

He lifted his head and there stood his eldest daughter, age fourteen. Long limbs, a slim figure, long black hair tied back in a ponytail, she looked like the female version of himself. The sight of her in her Kitagawa Daiichi jersey made him sick to his stomach.

"Yeah. How was practice?" he managed to choke out.

"Oh it was awesome!" she smiled her trademark Hinata smile, "the team came up with a new nickname for me!"

Tobio sat up, "a nickname? What is it?"

"Queen of the court!"

Tobio nearly threw up. Fortunately, Shouyou appeared in that moment, eyes shifted to his nervous husband in worry. 

"Yumi, sweetheart, it's getting late. Why don't you go help Mikasa with her homework and both of you can have some ice cream before bed?" he smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead. She did as she was told, picking up her  volleyball bag and bringing it with her. Shouyou turned to his very pale husband.

"Tobio, you're going to give yourself even more wrinkles," he protested.

"This is my worst nightmare..."

"Your worst? Really? Knowing Yumi, I doubt she'd be a bad king like you were. She's not nearly as grumpy and selfish."

"You're not helping."

Shouyou threw his hands in the air, "You have three children and you're obsessing over one to make  sure she doesn't make normal teenage mistakes! Are you going to be like this with the other two?! If so, you're going to die of a stroke by the time Mikasa reaches high school."

"I would rather go through third year junior high all over again than see her make the same mistakes I made!" Tobio shouted, tears filling his eyes , "you wouldn't understand...I'm her biological father, I feel responsible for her."

Shouyou enveloped him in a hug, rubbing the former setter's back.

"You want her to be happy, don't you?" he murmured. The dark haired man nodded against his shoulder.

"So why don't you let her be? Tobio, she's a good kid, don't snub her potential."

"Yumi! I want a story!"

The oldest Kageyama child quickly shushed her sister, tucked away around the corner where she could hear her fathers talking, "I'm spying on dad and Shou. I'll be up in a minute."

The youngest daughter nodded and scurried back up the stairs. Yumi poked her head around the corner again. Her fathers were still in a tight embrace. She knew they were upset over her, and she wonders what she did to upset them.

"Tobio, inter-high is this weekend. Go. See your daughter play and stop stressing over nothing!" she heard Shou scold, "Natsu said she'd be there, she gave us three beautiful children and she expects you to be there to support them."

"I won't support any of my children who think they can go walking in my footsteps!"

"Tobio!"

Yumi turned and walked back up the stairs as the squabbling started between them. S he had heard enough.

"Story time?" Mikasa called from her room.

"Mika, you're nine years old, read your own damn story," she grumbled. She went to bed in a foul mood that night.

-x-

 

Practice the next day was awful.

"Yumi!" the coach shouted, "I said a back toss!"

"Sorry!" she mumbled back, trying to toss the ball properly.

After several more missed tosses, a rarity for her, the coach turned to the libero standing a few feet away.

"Sawamura-chan, can you talk to her after practice? I think she's stressed and we can't have that right before inter-high."

She nodded, giving the coach a thumbs up before hurrying back on the court for receiving practice.

True to her word, Sawamura Kamiko confronted her best friend in the locker room.

"Yumi, what's gotten into you?" she asked, "you're never this sour!"

"Dad seems upset with me. I thought he'd be proud!" she vented, "I'm queen of the court! Shouldn’t that make him happy? I'm following in his footsteps."

Kamiko chucked to herself, "Yumi, do you know why he was called king of the court?"

She shook her head, "both him and Shou refused to say anything."

The libero tucked a lock of gray-blonde hair behind her ear, "well, let's just say your queen status and his king status are very different. Come on, let's go to my place for ramen. Dad and Dai have been asking about you."

Yumi  smiled softly and threw on her Kitagawa Daiichi jacket before grabbing her bag. Kamiko's gentle personality and Yumi's fiery spirit went hand-in-hand. Though they've never interacted on the court, due to a difference in positions, their friendship is still just as strong, being the only two on the team with two dads and an aunt who acted as a surrogate.

"Aunt Nori is willing to have more, personally I think she's being sadistic," Kamiko sighed softly, walking down the road to the Sawamura  household, "after giving birth five times and just handing them over to dad and Dai, you'd think she'd be done."

"Is your dad going to donate?" Yumi  asked incredulously.

Kamiko laughed, "don't worry! Dai would have a heart attack if he did."

"Suga I swear to God if you get my sister pregnant one more time...!" she added, imitating her adoptive father perfectly. The two girls burst into giggles.

"Even after marriage, he'll always be  Suga, huh?" Yumi laughed.

"Always."

Dinner at the Sawamura household was seldom quiet, but with the oldest in Tokyo for university, and the twins plus Daichi visiting their aunt for the evening, it was just Kamiko, Yumi, Suga, and Kami's older brother.

"It's so nice to see you again, Yumi," Suga gushed, setting down a bowl of noodles in front of her, "you look more and more like your father every time I see you!"

She blushed faintly, "thank you Koushi ."

The family ate in silence, minus the second born kicking his younger sister under the table.

"Suga," Yumi finally spoke up, "what was dad like in high school?"

The gray haired man set down his chopsticks, trying to put together what he was going to say, "well, he definitely grew up in his first year. Throwing away his title as king of the court was good progress."

"Why was that good?" she asked with her mouth full of noodles, "I thought being king of the court meant he was really good?"

Suga laughed, "you're asking me a lot about your father's past, huh?"

"Dad won't talk about it," she pouted.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for it," Suga smiled gently, "but what I will say is that after you were born, I've never seen him so docile and content. I think having you was the best thing that could've ever happened to him."

Yumi stared into her bowl. Suga always knew just what to say, but she didn't feel any better.

She left shortly after eating, after being instructed by Suga to go straight to bed. Inter-high was tomorrow, and she needed to be at the top of her game.

"I'm home," she cried, kicking off her shoes. Her parents were in the living room, cuddled up on the couch watching something on TV.

"How was practice?" Shou asked, pausing what appeared to be a volleyball match. Yumi tossed her bag aside and joined the two men on the couch.

"Not great, I'm stressing out over inter-high and I kept messing up my sets," she confessed.

Tobio leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "it happens. Just as long as someone is there to spike them."

She smiles gently before turning her attention to the television screen, "what are you guys watching?"

"Our old high school matches!" Shouyou cried gleefully, "this is us as first years playing against Aoba Johsai!"

"Yeah, back when Shou had  more balls in his  face than in our whole twenty year marriage."

"Tobio!" Shou cried, smacking his husband, "not in front of Yumi!"

Yumi grabbed the remote and unpaused the game, and the two men were silent again. Watching closely the plays made, she observed in awe her dads' infamous quick in action, eyes widening.

"So cool..." she gasped. The two men smiled, cuddling closer to each other.

"Those were the days," Shouyou reminisced fondly.

Tobio kissed the tip of his husband's nose.

"Hey...is that Oikawa  Tooru ?" she asked, eyes squinting at the screen.

"You know him?!" The two men cried in unison.

"Mm, his daughter is on the team so I see him often. She's a first year and she sucks bad, but she's not a bad spiker. She's pretty, but very quiet."

"Oh god, he reproduced..." Tobio mumbled to himself.

"He's good," she gasped in awe, watching him serve, "but of course, my dad is the best!"

Snuggling up to Tobio, she watched his features soften.

"I'm just a regular guy," he confessed, kissing his daughter on the forehead, "now get to bed, it's late and you have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," her fathers replied as she scurried up the stairs. Shouyou looked at his husband.

"I know what you're thinking,"  Tobio  grumbled.

Shou simply snuggling back into his husband's chest with a fond smile on his face.

"Just a regular guy," mimicked the redhead, "says the one with the Olympic medal on display in the living room."

"Oh shut up!" he cried, blushing. Shouyou leaned up and kissed his husband lovingly.

"You're incredible, Tobio," he murmured, "don't forget that. Our children are very lucky. "

It was moments like these that made Tobio Kageyama the happiest man in Japan.


	2. The Queen takes the court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inter-high is here, and all eyes are on Yumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess omg I'm so sorry

"Are you sure you can't come?" Yumi protested, standing in the doorway in her volleyball gear.

  
"Sorry, I have work," Tobio apologized, attempting to tie his tie while holding Ichirou.

  
Yumi looked down at the floor, "are you mad at me?"

  
Tobio's head shot up in surprise, "what would make you think that?"

  
"I heard you and Shou talking the other night," she mumbled.

  
His body tensed up, accidentally squeezing his son a little too tight, only relaxing when he yelped in protest. He set the little one down, instructing him to find Shouyou, before gently tilting his daughter's head up so she was facing him.

  
"Yumi, you know I love you very, very much. I just want the best for you."

  
He took a deep breath, "Yumi, when I was your age, I was considered to be a genius setter just like you. But, I didn't use my talent to benefit the team; I became known as the selfish king of the court, and was eventually benched after the spikers refused to spike my tosses. I was on the road to Shiratorizawa, but they ended up rejecting me. I'm just afraid of you making the same mistakes. I mean, I don't go to your practices, so I don't know what kind of setter you've become."

  
The young girl looked up at her father quizzically, "but if you weren't a selfish king, you would've gone to Shiratorizawa instead of Karasuno. You wouldn't have met Shou, and I wouldn't have been born. Mistakes happen for a reason, right?"

  
Tobio tensed in surprise at his daughter's wise words. When did she get so mature?

  
"Besides," she continued, "I'm not you. Sure, I have talent and half your DNA, but there are many different kinds of setters; just like there are many different kinds of kings and queens."

  
The sound of a horn honking ended their conversation.

  
"That must be Suga," she picked up her bag, "please come watch me play."

  
Tobio nodded, "I really do have to work. But I'll be there as soon as my last client leaves."

  
She smiled a bright smile that was a definite Hinata trait, "I love you, daddy!"

  
Tobio was still digesting her words after the front door shut. Turning around to finish getting ready, he spotted Shouyou on the stairs with Ichirou in his arms. He was tearing up, a stupidly happy smile on his face.

  
"I love you so much."

  
The other man went over to the stairs to kiss his husband.

  
"I love you too."

  
"Don't be too long, now. I'm taking the baby to her game with Natsu," the redhead scolded.

  
Tobio grinned, "like I'd ever miss a good game of volleyball."

Yumi has often been described as a carbon copy of her father, but the way her face lights up with joy upon entering the gymnasium for a tournament, Shouyou is the only other person who comes to mind. There was nothing that made her happier than tournaments

  
"Someone's in a better mood!" Kamiko laughed, "I take it things worked out?"

  
Yumi stuck her tongue out at her best friend, "let's just go warm up, dumbass. The game is going to start in like, ten minutes."

  
Shouyou and Ichirou were already in the stands, the toddler content with munching on crackers while waiting for the game to start. Natsu was running late but she promised she would bring coffee with her. Shouyou turned to Suga and Daichi, who were sitting on his left with the twins.

  
"Kamiko's growing up fast," he commented, "Nishinoya would be proud of her libero skills."

  
Suga laughed, "I told Noya to come along, but he's so stubborn he refuses to watch any matches that aren't Karasuno. Oh well, next year he'll see."

  
"Kamiko is going to Karasuno?"

  
Suga nodded, "that's her plan. Her brother is there, and her sister just graduated last year. Of course, Daichi and I would be happy no matter where she went, but she's insisting on carrying on the tradition. What about Yumi?"

  
"I overheard her and Tobio discussing potential high schools, I think she has her eye on Shiratorizawa, though she'd be happy anywhere she can play volleyball."

  
"She's definitely her father's daughter."

  
The two of them chuckled when they heard the whistle blow, signaling the start of the game. The group of students in the stands dressed in blue and white began cheering as their classmates took the court.

  
"Mii-mii!" Ichirou squealed, pointing to his sister. She waved to her baby brother, grinning happily. Her navy blue uniform was a stark contrast against her milky white skin.

  
"I'm here! I'm here!" Natsu cried, shoving a travel mug full of coffee in her brother's arms. Shou yelped as he quickly jerked the mug away from the child in his lap.

  
"You're just in time! The game is just starting."

  
Natsu grinned, setting down her own coffee, "where's Mikasa?"

  
"School," Shouyou explained, "I didn't want to pull her out of class just yet. Besides, she doesn't like sports very much."

  
"And Tobio?"

  
"Work," Shou sighed, "I think he's having a mid-life crisis or something, he hasn't been himself since Yumi started junior high."

  
"It happens," Natsu shrugged, "just give him time to allow his peanut brain to snap out of it."

  
Shouyou kicked his sister playfully.

Back on the court, her father's words rang clearly in Yumi's head with every set she made. She was confident in her teammate's decision to nickname her queen of the court; after all, she knew exactly which tosses benefitted each individual spiker; like a good monarch should be.

  
"Nice receive, Sawamura!" one of the other players cried. It was a perfect receive straight to the setter.

  
A gentle toss, easy for a beginner to spike, allowing her to spike to her full potential.

  
"Oikawa!" she cried, setting the ball to the timid first year, whose hair tie broke just as she was about to swing; her thick chestnut hair suddenly obstructing her view. Somehow, she managed to hit the ball, but it landed askew and out of bounds as the spiker lost her balance.

  
"I'm so sorry Kageyama-senpai!" she cried. Yumi helped her up, a gentle smile on her face.

  
"Don’t worry about it, it hit the blocker's hand before going out of bounds, so we still got the point."

  
Her face lit up as the setter removed a hair tie from her wrist, "here, you break a lot of these, don't you?"

  
Her kouhai blushed, tying her hair back up into a bun, "it's so long and so thick...I'm sorry. My father doesn't know how to manage it."

  
Yumi laughed, "hey, my aunt Natsu is in the stands, why don't we get her to braid it for the next game?"

  
The girl's face lit up as the whistle blew again. They scurried back to their positions.

Tobio missed the first game. The girls won a straight-set win, naturally, and had another game later that day. The team was gathered in the stands by their parents, resting up and watching the game before their next one. The majority of the first years plus Yumi were fawning over Ichirou, and the little ham was soaking up the attention, much to Shouyou's relief; the toddler had too much energy to be able to sit still for very long. Oikawa Emi, the young first year with more hair than skill, was sitting patiently on the floor as Natsu gently French braided her hair.

  
"I'm sorry," the young girl mumbled repeatedly, "my hair is so thick, I wish it could be more like Kageyama-senpai's."

  
Natsu laughed, "don't worry about it, I have messy hair too. Yumi was just lucky she got her father's hair."

  
"Emi-chan!" called a voice as Natsu was finishing up. The young girl's face lit up as she ran over to her father.

  
"Look at my hair, daddy!" she cried in a broken mixture of Japanese and English, twirling around. He beamed.

  
"You look beautiful! How was the game?"

  
Yumi, who had been observing the young girl for most of the year, trying to figure out why the daughter of a volleyball prodigy was so bad at the sport, finally realized why she was so shy and timid, and unable to work to her potential.

  
"I don't think Oikawa-chan was born in Japan," she whispered to Kamiko. The libero stopped sucking on her water bottle and turned to the captain of the team.

  
"Now that I think about it, you're probably right," she replied incredulously, "her Japanese is awful for someone her age."

  
"She lived in America until last year," one of the first years interrupted, "she never bothered to learn it until she moved here."

  
Yumi suddenly plopped down on the ground, her chin in her hands and her eyes glaring furiously at the ground. The two first years flinched at this sudden action.

  
"K-Kageyama-senpai?"

  
Kamiko laughed, "don't worry, she does this all the time when she's deep in thought."

  
"I'm going to learn English," the setter announced when she finally snapped out of her trance.

  
The libero sighed, "Yumi, you can barely speak Japanese properly..."

  
But it was too late, once she was committed to something, there was no stopping her.

-x-

Kitagawa Daiichi's second game began just as Tobio joined the other parents in the stands, his nerves on edge. Shouyou kissed his temple, giving him the baby.

  
"Yumi's been doing great," he reassured him, "her tosses could rival yours easily."

  
As though she heard her name being called, the setter glanced over to the stands, grinning and waving when she spotted her father.

  
"Yumi! Look out!"

  
It was too late. The other team served the ball into her face.

  
"Wow, she really takes after her dads," Suga grinned. Tobio and Shouyou both scowled in response.

  
Yumi ended up being pulled for the rest of the set for precautionary reasons. Tobio ran down to the court to check up on her, still holding his youngest child, finding her seated on the bench with a rag up to her nose.

  
"Are you alright, sweetheart?!"

  
She grinned and started laughing, "I'm fine, really! I'm glad you came!"

  
"Mii-mii!" the eighteen month old cried, reaching out towards his sister

  
"Queen! I've got an ice pack!" cried a second year, stumbling over her feet. Tobio flinched at the nickname as his daughter graciously took the ice.

  
"Take care of yourself, okay?"

  
Yumi looked up at her father with steel blue eyes that seemed larger than life.

  
"I promise," she replied softly. Tobio kissed the top of her head, nodded to the concerned coaches, and retreated to his seat, casting a sideways glare at Oikawa, who didn't seem to react.

  
"She'll be alright," he reassured the Hinata siblings, as well as the Sawamuras, "there's a bit of blood, but she's in good spirits."

  
Tobio was silenced as Ichirou grabbed a fistful of silky black locks and pulled, causing him to let out a yelp.

  
"This little monster, however," he winced, prying his chubby fingers off of his hair, "seems to be getting quite cranky."

  
"Oh shoot!" Shouyou hissed, "he's missing his nap! I'll take him home, you stay here, okay?"

  
Quickly packing up the diaper bag, and taking the toddler from his husband, Shouyou left before Ichirou's cranky personality kicked in, leaving Tobio with Natsu along with the rest of the Kitaiichi parents. He could hear the parents behind him gossiping.

  
"Hey, isn't that Kageyama Tobio?"

  
"No way! THE Kageyama Tobio? The terrifying coach for the Japanese Olympic team? What's he doing in Miyagi?"

  
"Maybe he hit a wall?"

"Wait, does that mean Yumi is related to him?"

"Woooaaa, that's why she's so good."

  
"He probably forces her to train for hours each day."

  
"The poor girl!"

  
"The usual gossip, huh?" laughed Natsu, punching her brother-in-law in the arm in hopes of wiping off the scowl on his face.

  
"You've become the next Asahi," Suga teased.

  
Tobio's pout never faded.

-x-

When Yumi first entered into Kitagawa Daiichi, she was a timid, sweet eleven year old girl with extraordinary potential. Of course, the name Kageyama was famous among the volleyball community, when her father brought the Japanese Olympic team to the gold medal the previous summer. Though she loved volleyball, she became increasingly frustrated when her peers would hang her father's reputation over her head; as though she had to be as good as the athletes on the gold medal team. Towards the end of her second year, the thirteen year old finally snapped.

  
"I hate you!" she screamed at Tobio as soon as she came home from particularly tough practice with her senapis constantly belittling her. Shocked, he dropped the mug of tea he was about to offer her.

  
"E-excuse me?" Tobio was very hot headed, but when it came to Yumi, he could never raise his voice at her. She was always so gentle and polite there was never a need to.

  
"You heard me!" she continued, "I hate you, I hate your stupid job, I hate that you're always in Tokyo and never home unless it's to knock up aunt Natsu, I hate that everyone at school thinks I have just as slimy of a personality as you, and I don't care about this whole "king of the court" bullshit they keep telling me about, I'm not you and I never will be you! I wish you weren't my dad!"

  
"Yumi." Shouyou growled from the doorway, his voice low and terrifying, "that is no way to talk to your father."

  
She glared at Shou before stomping up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. Shouyou bit his lip, brows furrowing. She was definitely in her teen years. Turning to his husband, his shoulders slumped and his eyes softened. For the first time since he's known him, Tobio Kageyama was sobbing. Crumpled up on the kitchen floor, surrounded by broken ceramic and a puddle of cold tea, with his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

  
The next day, he quit his job and never returned to Tokyo.

-x-

Though it had been a year since then, and their relationship improved tenfold, her words still stung. So as he watched the second set wrap up, with his little girl back in action, he watched her with a proud smile on his face. She was a benevolent queen, always changing her tosses to match each individual spiker's needs.

  
"She really is amazing," Suga murmured, "you must be so proud."

  
Tobio smiled a genuine smile, his face lighting up as she perfectly executed a jump serve; the same one he taught her many years ago. It was a service ace, and the match ended with another straight set win for Kitagawa Daiichi.

  
"That's my womb nugget!" Natsu cried, leaping from her seat to wave to her niece. Yumi hugged each player, looking up at her father before lining up. She gave him a big smile and a thumbs up before dashing to the line.

  
Though she was ashamed to have him for a father, he felt beyond blessed to have her as a daughter.


	3. little Oikawa things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of Oikawa Emi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT LISTEN TO GEORGE CANYON'S VERSION OF SEVEN SPANISH ANGELS WHILE LISTENING TO THIS OH MY GOD.  
> This is pretty much just a filler chapter because I was at work and got inspired to write Emi's backstory and sUDDENLY ANGST. idk, I'm trash.  
> Also, FYI I am from Eastern Canada with an ethnic background so white it can't dance, so this chapter was a serious step outside my comfort zone. If I made any errors, please correct me!

Oikawa Emi was born healthy and happy in San Diego, California. She has her mother's eyes and smile, and her father's fair skin, hair and nose. Her mother was a Latina-American woman who worked as a successful human rights lawyer, and her father was the infamous volleyball player Oikawa Tooru of Miyagi, Japan.

Growing up in a bi-racial family in the western United States can lead to culture clashes, however her father was good to assimilate to American ways for her sake. Though her upbringing wasn't totally whitewashed, she learned the basics of Japanese, able to write simple sentences in Hiragana by the time she started school. She also practiced both Christianity and Shinto, learning a lot about both cultures over the course of her childhood. 

Described by her father as the most beautiful girl in the whole world, she had a close bond with him. She loved her mother, of course, but she admired her father's hard work and dedication to volleyball. His knee may have given out when he was still in college, and to this day he has a limp, but he continued on teaching children his beloved sport. Emi wanted to be just like him. 

Every night, as he was tucking her in bed, she would ask the same question. 

"Daddy, how did you meet mommy?" 

He would laugh, ruffle her thick, brown hair-her father's hair-and tell the same story without hesitation. 

"Well, daddy was practicing his awesome serve, showing off for the ladies, when a serve hit an angel by mistake." 

Her eyes would light up, "an angel?" 

He nodded, smiling, "Yes, an angel with olive skin, porcelain white teeth, and rich, dark curly hair. I rushed over to help her up, and as soon as I looked into her beautiful green eyes, we instantly fell in love." 

"Wowww," she awed, "And then you guys had me, right?" 

He chuckled, "well we finished college and got married, made sure we could afford to have a baby, and then you were born. You're my baby angel, don't ever forget that." 

That story always lulled her to sleep. She admired her parents a lot, so when her father offered to teach her how to play volleyball, she happily obliged, despite not being very athletic. 

Emi had a good life full of friendship, love and happiness. She was a very, very fortunate young girl. But her world was flipped on its head one spring afternoon. She was feeling under the weather, and didn't feel like going to volleyball practice after school that day. Of course, her father would not hear of that and made her go anyway, assuring her that her mother would come and take her for ice cream after practice was over. 

After an awful practice, Emi waited on the steps of the school for her mother. It was damp and cold for California, and she shivered as her teammates trickled out one by one, but her mother never came. The ten year old became very afraid when she realized that she was all alone in the dark. Tears welling up in her eyes, she tucked her head between her knees in fear. She heard footsteps thumping erratically across the school yard, one footstep not having as much weight on it as the other, and she trembled as they came closer and closer to her, remembering all the horror movies her friends dared her to watch during summer camp. Then she heard a familiar voice. 

"Emi-chan!" 

Her head shot up as her father enveloped her in a tight embrace, tears running down his face.

"Oh thank God, oh thank the lord you're okay." 

He was covering her face with kisses, and she threw her arms around her father. 

"Daddy, where's mommy?" 

"You're here, oh my god thank you, you're still here." 

"Where's mama? Daddy stop crying...where's my mommy?" 

He tensed, pulling back to look at her quizzical look, tears continuing to run down his face as he tried to compose himself. 

"Let's just go home, I'll explain everything later." 

The drive back was silent, save for Oikawa asking what kind of ice cream his daughter wanted, but she wasn't hungry. 

"Emi, you remember the story daddy tells you every night?" he asked when they arrived at home and she was seated on the couch. She nodded. 

"You met an angel, and she's my mama." 

His lips curled into a small smile, "well, angels belong in heaven, you know that." 

Her big green eyes widened, "dad..." 

"And...she had to go back to heaven for a while." 

The young girl's eyes filled with tears. 

"Don't worry," he reassured her, choking back tears as he tried to be strong for her, "you'll see her again some day. You're an angel too, remember that. You'll go up to heaven to see mommy when it's your turn to go." 

That night, Emi couldn't sleep. She was happy that her mother was safe in heaven, but it was hard listening to her father, once so laid back and cheerful, sob violently all night. 

Emi quit volleyball once she learned that her mother died in a car crash on her way to pick her up. Two months later, as the school year was wrapping up, she came home one day to find all of their possessions in boxes. 

"Daddy?" 

He was in the kitchen, talking in Japanese to someone on the phone while boxing up silverware. Once he hung up, he turned to face his daughter. 

"Sweetheart, go pack your things, only take what's necessary." 

"Are we moving?" 

He nodded, "it's for the best." 

"Where are we going?"

"Miyagi." 

Emi was homeschooled for her first year in Japan, after that she began junior high school at Kitagawa Daiichi; the same school her father went to. She settled into Japanese life, though she missed the comforts of California. 

Which brings us to the present day, nearly thirteen, half Latina and half Japanese living in rural Japan with her father and stepfather. Hajime-kun was a nice man, and Emi noticed her father going back to his carefree ways around him, but she was at a stage in life when she needed her mother the most. 

It was in Japan that she developed her first major crush. Long limbs, sleek black hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a sunny expression on her face. The captain and official setter of the girls volleyball team, Kageyama Yumi. Of course, Emi understood that it's normal to have a crush on the same sex; after all, her father was married to a man, but that didn't make her any less shy as she tried to impress her senpai. Not to mention that while she can speak English and Spanish perfectly, her Japanese was rusty at best, leaving to communication errors both on and off the court. She expressed her frustration to her father one night after practice. 

"Wait...you have a thing for Tobio-chan's daughter?" he gasped incredulously at the dinner table, his upper lip curling in surprise. Hajime, seated at the table with them, snickered.

"Maybe that's why she suddenly became interesed in volleyball again." 

"Don't laugh, Iwa-chan! This is serious!" 

"Oh relax, trashkawa, Yumi's not a bad kid," he scoffed, "I did teach her in elementary school, remember?" 

"I was in America!" 

Emi snuck off as they started squabbling. It was normal for them, but deep down they truly loved each other. However, they weren't much help when it came to her own hormone driven impulses. 

Emi's mind wasn't the only thing affected by the onset of puberty. Her body began changing in ways that her father and Hajime would never understand. Her chest was constantly tender and aching, and she began gaining weight in her hips and stomach. The week before inter-high, she developed a dull throbbing ache in her back and hips, preventing her from properly spiking Yumi's tosses. 

It was the setter who found her locked in the bathroom after practice, crying. 

"Oikawa-chan? What's the matter." 

"I-I'm...b-b-bleeding..." 

To her horror, her senpai burst out laughing. 

"Relax, I got you covered." 

Emi was every shade of red as Yumi kicked a pad under the stall. 

"Is this your first?" she asked, lounging outside the stall. 

"Y-yeah...I don't really understand my body anymore." 

"Didn't you get the talk last year in school?" 

"I was homeschooled by my dad and stepfather," she mumbled, gathering the courage to leave the stall. 

Yumi laughed, "men are useless. I know, I have two dads as well." 

She took the younger's hand, "come on, I'll get you supplies and walk you home." 

Emi flushed red, "a-are you sure, Kageyama-senpai?" 

"Positive." 

After that Yumi became a motherly figure to her, though that didn't stop the big lesbian crush from hitting the poor first year like a train. The day of inter-high, she woke up early to practice spiking against the wall of her house outside. 

"Emi-chan," her father yawned, stepping outside in nothing but a pair of tight briefs that looked suspiciously like Hajime's, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you're waking up the whole house with your practice." 

"I want to make sure I spike Kageyama-senapi's tosses perfectly!" 

Her father simply shook his head and chuckled to himself, "well don't tire yourself out before the game, okay?" 

"Okay daddy!" 

She looked up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky, gripping the ball tightly. 

"Mom, I'm not just doing this for Kageyama-senpai. I'm going to win this for you," she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians?
> 
> Lesbians.


	4. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this garbage

Tobio found his daughters surrounded by stacks of books after Yumi's last game of the day. Her face set in a hard line, concentrating hard as she scribbled some things in a notebook. Mikasa was peeking over her shoulder, golden eyes squinting as she tried to understand what her sister was doing. 

"what are you two up to?" 

They simultaneously turned to the sound of their father's voice. 

"Yumi-chan is learning English!" Mikasa squealed excitedly. 

"Oh is she?" he chuckled, leaning against the doorway, "and why is miss Yumi suddenly deciding to learn English after fourteen years of boycotting anything but Japanese?"

Yumi blushed and refused to answer, instead working on perfecting basic phrases.

"H-hello...m-my name was, shit, is Yumi Kageyama."

"Watch your mouth," Tobio warned before kissing both of his daughters, "supper's almost ready, so come down soon. Yumi, you especially need to eat to regain your strength." 

"Yes daddy!" they cried in unison. 

A shrill cry from downstairs prompted Tobio to return to kitchen, where Shouyou was frantically trying to comfort a screaming Ichirou. 

"I'm taking him to the doctor first thing tomorrow," Shouyou decided. 

"Is he sick again?" 

He nodded, the toddler curled up in his foster father's arms, face contorted in a pained expression. 

"Isn't Suga-san a pediatrician? I mean, he's going to have that stomachache all night..." 

"Can you call him?" Shouyou asked, "I'm going to try and calm him down a bit." 

Tobio nodded, pulling out his cell as Shou took the crying baby into the living room and shut the door. 

 

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Emi padded into the living room where her stepfather was busy grading papers. Sensing the young girl's presence, he lifted his head and set down his pen. 

"Emi, how are you?" 

"I'm fine," she replied, sitting cross-legged across from him. 

"Are your muscles sore?" 

She nodded, rubbing her aching calves. 

"You should make sure to always stretch and eat lots of protein before and after a match," he scolded, continuing to grade, "don't be like your idiot father." 

"I know, Hajime-kun." 

"And drop the honorifics already," he continued, "we're family now." 

She nodded in apology. Hajime was a very critical individual, however he was very forgiving as well. He was the opposite of her father, yet their dynamics synced perfectly. 

"Hajime, I feel like I'm not good enough to be a starter," she mumbled. He lifted his head once again, hand frozen in place. 

"Why do you say that? You're a very talented spiker." 

"I missed a year," she mumbled, "I'm a year behind everyone else in skill. I can't even hit a serve over the net!" 

Hajime chuckled, to her confusion. 

"You're worse than your idiot father," he bemused, "I've seen you play, and you're an excellent player for someone who missed a year. I mean you're a first year at Kitagawa Daiichi and yet you're a starter. So what if your serves suck, that's what they have pinch servers for!" 

She looked down at the floor shyly, long brown hair falling in her face. 

"That Kageyama girl you're so fond over," he continued, "her father was a genius setter who scared the daylights out of Tooru, causing him to overtrain and mess up his knee. It seems his daughter inherited his talent, so I don't want to hear about you getting hurt trying to match her. Understand that there are people out there more talented than you who will help you along the way, okay?" 

She smiled, "you're so smart, Hajime!" 

"Not that smart, I mean I married your father...but I mean someone has to watch out for the dumbass to make sure he doesn't get hurt again!" 

Emi's face broke out in a big, beautiful smile, "That must mean you really love him! I'm so happy!" 

Hajime flushed and looked away, "I do, Emi. I really do. And I love you too, as if you were my own daughter." 

 

Yumi was slurping down her noodles while pouring over the English textbooks Kamiko gave her. Her parents had left with the baby to see Suga, leaving her to look after Mikasa. The house was unusually quiet, and Yumi reveled in the silence. Mikasa, of course, had yet to learn to concept of personal space, and was peering over Yumi's shoulder, chomping loudly on her dessert. 

"Why are you learning English, anyway?" she asked, bits of pockey spewing out of her mouth and sticking to the older girl's hair, to her disgust. 

"Go away, Mika! I'm doing it for the club! There's a girl from America and I want her to feel more comfortable having me as her setter." 

Mikasa pulled away, cocking her head, "sounds like a lot of work for one girl." 

"That one girl is the daughter of Oikawa Tooru, she has so much potential, not that you would know." 

The younger girl pouted, "but Yumi, I need help with my kanji homework!" 

Yumi threw her head down on the table with a loud bang, startling her sister. There was nothing she hated more than whining, and often in times like these lost her temper. 

Mikasa was nine, but she wasn't dumb. Backing away from the older girl, she turned and scampered back up the stairs. 

Lifting her head back up, Yumi took several slow, deep breaths to calm her tense nerves. Once the house was calm yet again, she began scribbling down phrases of basic English, memorizing the sentence structure to the best of her ability. 

"Alright, I think I got this-" she mumbled before she was cut off by her dads storming in with the baby. 

"No wonder he's lactose intolerant you idiot! How many times did you accidentally give him cows milk when he was an infant?"

"How was I supposed to know the difference between cows milk and Natsu's pumped milk? They all look and taste the same, and are right next to each other in the goddamn fridge." 

"KAGEYAMA TOBIO DID YOU DRINK MY SISTER'S BREAST MILK????" 

"SHUT UP! AT LEAST I REMEMBER TO LOCK THE DOOR BEFORE WE HAVE SEX." 

"YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T NAME MY DAUGHTER AFTER A GODDAMN VOLLEYBALL!!" 

"YOU WEREN'T THERE TO STOP ME." 

"YES TOBIO BECAUSE I'D LOVE TO MISS THE VOLLEYBALL NATIONALS TO WATCH ANOTHER VERSION OF YOU CRAWL OUT MY SISTER'S VAGINA." 

"EXCUSE ME?? I AM YOUR HUSBAND, I AM THE GREATEST GOOD YOU'RE EVER GONNA GET." 

Yumi sighed and collected her books. The silence was nice while it lasted, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know these dweebs would squabble like this. RIP Yumi.
> 
> Bonus points if you saw the reference I made at the end.


	5. Reconcilliation and Yumi's failure

Emi woke up startled as a heavy weight was plopped on her back. She only knew two people in her life who enjoy watching her suffer like this, and the loud fart above her that announced their presence confirmed Emi's worst fears. 

"Daijiro!" she whined. 

"Tooru says it's time to get your sleepy ass out of bed," he yelled in her ear, laughing as she whined in protest. 

"Oi. Get off her," Hajime shouted from the doorway, "she has an important match today and she need her spine to be intact." 

The boy climbed off of her, allowing her to breathe once again. She sat up, brushing the hair from her face as she pouted. The one downside to her father marrying Hajime, was her stepbrothers. Iwaizumi Hayato and Daijiro, both in their final year at Aoba Johsai, both spitting images of their father. They switched houses each week, and spent all the time they weren't with their mother tormenting the poor twelve year old. 

"Lighten up, pops," Hayato grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "we're just trying to get her pumped up for the big game, right Dai?" 

The younger of the two grinned and flashed a thumbs up. 

Emi rolled out of bed, hair sticking up in all directions as she shoved them out the door, "let me get dressed you dweebs! Why are you guys even here?" 

"Our mom's letting us come a day early so we can see your tournament," Hayato grinned. 

Great. A whole extra twenty four hours with a less incestuous version of the Hitachiin twins. 

 

"You're up early," Shouyou commented when he walked into the kitchen to see Yumi already doing her volleyball warmups, "the sun just came up." 

"Gotta be prepared!" she grinned, "hey Shou, can I toss to you? I need to practice my back toss." 

The redhead laughed, patting her back, "maybe after breakfast, don't strain your body too much." 

She pouted, "but you love spiking daddy's tosses!" 

"I love spiking your tosses too! But you need to be in peak condition for your game today! Can't let the queen be dethroned, huh?" he teased, opening the fridge to start making breakfast. Yumi laughed in response. 

"Don't let dad hear that!" 

Shou waved her off, "he's warming up to it, don't worry. You know him." 

She didn't reply, continuing her pregame stretches. 

"Who are you playing against today?" Shou asked, mixing a bowl full of random ingredients that Yumi suspected was supposed to be pancake mix. 

"Amemaru middle school," she replied, "They were a powerhouse at one point, but they're really no big deal after their ace graduated." 

"Don't get too cocky," he scolded, "any team is capable of the championship, remember that." 

"I know that! But our team is the best, and we're going to rule the court together!" 

Shouyou beamed at her words. 

 

Yumi was right, though. Amemaru had lost its powerhouse status. How they made it through the first two rounds was beyond her, but the team took its third straight set win, moving on to the quarter finals that afternoon. 

"Oikawa-chan!" Yumi cried in the dressing room, dashing over to her surprised teammate. 

"I-is everything okay, Kageyama-senpai?" she stammered. 

Now was Yumi's chance to take the English she had taught herself over the past 24 hours and be the best senpai in all of Kitagawa Daiichi. 

"Emi," she started, attempting her best American accent, "you did good fondling my balls." 

The locker room fell silent, as all eyes were on the setter. A good portion of the team knew enough English to know Yumi's error. 

"H-HUH????" Emi cried, face flushing a dark crimson colour. 

The look of confusion and horror on the girls face made the colour drain out of Yumi's face. 

"D-did I not say that right?!" 

Kamiko rolled her eyes, dragging away the setter, "idiot, I told you! Don't even try speaking English when you can't even speak Japanese properly. Now you've scared the poor thing!" 

"N-no it's okay!" Emi stammered, following them, "I was just surprised, that was...um...lewd." 

Kamiko smacked her friend after the first year offered a rough translation of what she had said, "Yumi you useless lesbian, stop hitting on the foreign students." 

Yumi pouted, "I didn't mean to..." 

"Can this volleyball team be any more gay?" one of the second year middle blockers whispered to her friend, who giggled under her breath. 

"Maybe I should stick to Japanese," Yumi decided with a confident thumbs up. Kamiko thanks the high heavens. 

"Kageyama-senpai, I can speak Japanese, you know," Emi murmured, "it's not my first language, but you don't have to go out of your way for me." 

"what kind of senpai would I be if I didn't look out for you, huh?" she laughed, throwing an arm around her kouhai. 

"You told her she does a good job playing with your non-existant testicles," Kamiko scoffed, plucking out her contacts and replacing them with her thick framed pink glasses, "I wouldn't call that looking out for her. If anything it's sexual harrassment." 

"You're so rude, Kami!" the setter whined. 

"Someone has to keep you in line," she joked, giving her best friend a playful smack on the bottom, "come on, my parents are taking us out for meat buns before our next match. Oikawa-san, I apologize for this abomination being on our team." 

Yumi huffed and followed the libero out. 

 

Tobio was in the stands waiting for the next game to start. Shouyou and Natsu had taken Mikasa out for lunch, so it was just him and Ichirou, whose tummy was feeling much better. With the eighteen month old in his lap, he pulled out a container full of cheese and crackers for the boy to eat. He squealed and grabbed at the finger food eagerly, and Tobio smiled fondly at his son's smile. Of all the children they had, Ichirou looked the most like the Hinatas. 

"Is that a genuined smile I see on your face, Tobio-chan?" a voice teased from beside him. Tobio flinced, his grip on the baby tightening until he let out a wail in protest. 

"What do you want, Oikawa?" 

"What makes you think I want anything?" the latter pouted before playfully making a funny face at the baby in the former setter's lap. Tobio was silent, his trademark scowl back on his face. 

"So why are you here?" 

Oikawa smiled softly, "our daughters seem to be getting along well. I know we fought as kids, but I think now that we're adults, we should have a truce." 

Tobio looked up at him, analyzing his expression to figure out if he was serious or not. 

"You know," Oikawa sighed, sitting in the seat beside Tobio, "your daughter is a very talented young woman. You should be proud of her." 

"Of course I'm proud of her!" Tobio snapped, "I'm proud of all of my children!" 

"As am I, Emi is the light of my life, and I appreciate everything Yumi-chan does for her." 

Ichirou, amused by the new face, reached out towards Oikawa, to Tobio's horror. The older man could only chuckle in response. 

"My my, Tobio-chan, he looks just like your husband." 

"My sister-in-law carried the children," he replied curtly, packing away the empty container and setting the toddler down so he could exercise his legs. 

"So, about the truce..." Oikawa started again, smiling when Ichirou waddled over to him. 

Tobio pouted, "I mean, I guess we could try being friends..." 

The older man smiled brightly, "perfect! Then you'll come over tonight, yes? Iwa-chan has his sons over so they could look after the little ones!" 

Tobio flushed, not used to sudden invitations, especially from his high school rival, "I-I guess so..." 

Oikawa smiled happily, scooping up the toddler in front of him. 

"You know, Tobio-chan, I'm envious of you." 

The younger man looked at his former senpai in confusion, "how so?" 

"Well, you made it to the Olympics, evolved to a point where your skills in volleyball far exceeded mine, and...well...you have a son. Don't get me wrong, I adore Emi, it's just...I almost had a son who would've been the same age as your son today. My wife passed when she was sixteen weeks along." 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Tobio mumbled, wondering why he was being fed this information five minutes after reconcilliation. 

Oikawa smiled, "it's okay, I have Emi, plus a doting husband and two step sons. Honestly, I'm happy to be back in Miyagi." 

"Daddy!" a voice shouted, and the two men turned their heads towards the sound. Emi dashed over to her father, smiling happily. 

"Did you see me? Did you see me spike those tosses? Yumi is such a great setter!" 

Oikawa laughed, bouncing the toddler on his knee while gesturing to Tobio, "this is Yumi-chan's father, and baby brother." 

Emi turned to Tobio, cheeks flushed as she bowed to him, "It's an honour to meet you, Kageyama-san! I greatly enjoy working with your daughter!" 

"Wow, she's nothing like you," Tobio stated bluntly to the man beside him. 

"So rude!" 

The younger man patted Emi's shoulder, "you did a good job today."

The first year's face lit up hearing that from a former Japanese Olympic coach. 

"Thank you so much! But I couldn't do it without Yumi-senpai's amazing tosses." 

Tobio grinned wildly; Ichirou started to cry and buried his face in Oikawa's shoulder, to the older man's amusement. 

"She learned from the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like eventually those two dweebs would reconcile when they mature (which in this case is 46 and 48)
> 
> Also I like Yumi and Kamiko having an iwaoi-like friendship (holy shit Yumi is such a Kageyama).


	6. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow update. It's midterm season (yay....) so I'll be busy with those for the next little while

They were losing. It was the second set, and their opponent was a powerhouse. Yumi kept glancing nervously at the score, which read 20-16. They were four points behind and they had already lost the first set.

"Hey, Shouyou," Tobio asked, holding a sleeping Ichirou in his arms, "didn't you go to Yukigaoka in junior high, and your team sucked bad?"

"S-Shut up! We did the best we could!" Shouyou grumbled, too occupied with entertaining Mikasa to even pay attention to the game.

"Well it seems Yukigaoka is kicking your daughter's ass right now."

Shouyou's head snapped up. It was true; in the thirty two years since he had graduated junior high, his old school had become a powerhouse. He started grinning like an idiot.

"They're winning!" he cheered, "they took a set!"

Tobio yanked on his husband's hair, "dumbass, do you want your daughter thinking you're rooting for the other team?"

"Oh hush! Yumi knows I'll always cheer for her."

"You were literally just cheering for the other team."

"Okay boys, settle down," Natsu scolded, "you're in public you know."

Both men quieted down after that, still pouting heavily.

Back on the court, it was obvious that Yumi was panicking. Yukigaoka had an amazing block, and while Kamiko was definitely a skilled libero, she wasn't perfect. Attempting to take deep breaths and steel her nerves, she noticed in horror that her sets were becoming less accurate as her hands began trembling with anxiety.

The whistle blew, signaling a time out for kitaiichi.

"I want you all to take a deep breath," the coach instructed, "we have a chance, don't let it slip away."

He then turned to Yumi, "Kageyama, you're anxiety is worse than usual. I think a change in setters will be beneficial."

"I can do it!" she pleaded, "just give me one more chance!"

"Just sit out for the rest of the set. Mizuki will handle things until you get your bearings."

Kamiko punched her friend's arm, laughing, "come on, you look like your dad when you scowl like that! Don't worry, I've got the team's back!"

She gnawed on her lip as she looked around at her teammates smiling reassuringly at her.

"Okay guys, I believe in all of you," she grinned, caving, "just maintain connection and don't be afraid of the blockers, especially you Oikawa-chan. Don't think I don't notice your hesitation."

Emi flushed bright red and nodded.

Yumi took her place on the bench, slightly embarrassed as play resumed. She could feel her father's concerned gaze from the stands, and she couldn't bring herself to look his way. Instead, she placed her chin in her hands and closely observed her team's play.

Fortunately, with the help of Mizuki's cool head, they were able to narrowly take back the set with a 25-23 final score.

"How are you feeling, Kageyama?" her coach asked as the team prepped for the final set.

"I'm feeling better, but my nerves are shot," she admitted.

"Would you be alright with being a pinch server this set? Oikawa's serves are poor and I don't want you straining your body."

She nodded, looking quite dejected.

"Hey now, don't give me that look," he scolded, "you're essential to winning, so we can't have you getting hurt."

She had no reply, not used to being a bench warmer.

"Is Yumi alright?" Shouyou asked his husband as the third set began.

"I don't know," he scowled, flashbacks of himself being benched flashing through his mind, "I'm getting worried though..."

Ichirou crawled out of Shouyou's lap to place his hand on top of his father's, looking up with worry. Tobio's face softened considerably as he scooped up the little boy.

"Hey now, Mii-mii will be fine," he reassured the boy, blowing raspberries into his stomach.

"I think he's worried about you," Natsu commented, "you look like you're about to shoot lasers out of your eyes."

Tobio cocked his head, confused.

Kitagawa Daiichi's other setter was a prodigy much like Yumi, but her communication skills were no match for Yumi's. Plus, Yumi has more skills than just setting.

"Kageyama, Oikawa is moving to the back line. Get ready to serve," her coach instructed. She nodded in reply.

"Oh, looks like Tobio-chan's girl is a pinch server," Tooru chucked to himself as his daughter gets switched out, now sitting with his husband and stepsons "Emi's serves are awful, so I suppose it's no surprise."

"How could they be awful? Didn't you teach her?" Hajime asked.

He shook his head, "I wanted her to learn on her own, and come to me if she needed help, but she insisted on doing everything herself."

"Stubborn like her father," Hajime grumbled.

Yumi was beyond happy to be holding the ball again. Concentrating, she glanced back in the stands to give her family a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. She's got this in the bag.

-x-

Yumi was ten years old, and Tobio was still hard at work drawing up attack strategies for the Japanese Olympic team. Today, though, he was home from Tokyo and immersed in piles of volleyball magazines. Thinking now would be her chance, she grabbed her favourite pink volleyball and ran downstairs to her father.

"Daddy, can you pleeeease teach me that awesome jump serve?"

"No," he replied bluntly, too absorbed in his magazine to notice her face fall.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm busy."

"Too busy to spend time with me?" she pouted, laying on the guilt. Tobio glared at his daughter, and she could see his eyes had dark circles under them and he was developing serious crows feet and frown lines.

"Yes, Yumi. Go play by yourself, or find Mikasa."

Pouting, she stormed outside. Angrily slapping the ball against the wall of the house, she could hear her dads shouting again. Their fighting had become much less playful and much more harsh and uncharacteristic for the normally lively duo. Lately, Tobio had been spending more time in Tokyo than in Miyagi with his family, and clearly this was putting strain on Shouyou.

No matter what the family situation was, however, Yumi was determined to learn the jump serve, so one early morning while the rest of her house slept, she snuck on the train to sendai.

"Y-Yumi? What are you doing here?" the tall, blearly eyed man asked when the door opened. His long chestnut hair was tangled and messy so she could hardly see his features, "it's 7 in the morning."

"Azumane-san, please teach me how to jump serve," she begged.

Yawning, Asahi pulled back his hair and secured it with an elastic he keeps around his wrist, "why are you asking me? You should ask your father."

"He has his own shit to deal with," she grumbled, "besides, weren't you Karasuno's ace? I've seen DVDs of your matches, and your serves were amazing!"

Asahi shifted nervously, tugging on loose strands of his hair, "w-well, I mean..."

"Asahiiiiiii," shouted a brassy voice, "babyyy come back to bed."

Nishinoya appeared at his husband's side, wrapped in nothing but a sheet. Yumi slapped her hands over her eyes; a reflex she developed after growing up with two horny gay dads.

"Oh Fuck, there's a kid here!" the former libero shouted, scrambling to cover himself more.

"It's Hinata and Kageyama's daughter," he hissed, "go put some pants on."

"Ay ay, ace~" he grinned, saluting him before waddling off with the bedsheet trailing after him.

Asahi opened the door wider, allowing her inside, "come on in, since you've come all this way, I'll teach you after breakfast."

-x-

Four years and a lot of practice later, Yumi is standing at the back of the court, dribbling the ball with a focused look on her face. Taking a deep breath as the whistle blew, she threw the ball in the air, pushed off with her right foot and jumped. Slamming the ball with all her might, and stumbling over her landing, she beamed when the ball hit the court on the other side.

"Service ace!" Shouyou shouted happily.

"Emi's looking at her with admiration," Iwaizumi chuckled. It was true, the first year was looking at Yumi as if she was the moon and stars. Tooru huffed.

"Now she's interested," he grumbled.

"Hey, don't pout so much, Tooru," Hayato smirked, throwing his arm around his stepfather, "Emi's just hunting for some good pu-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you," Hajime threatened, causing both twins to back off.

"She's growing up, I guess," Tooru murmured, cradling his cheek in his hand.

"Don't look so sad, idiot," his husband scolded, "that's what happens to children."

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!"

After several more service aces later, they eventually took the third set and won the game.

"Nice recieves, Kamiko!" Yumi praised, giving her best friend a high five.

"Hey now, we couldn't have done it without you, miss service ace," the libero teased, playfully bumping her with her hip.

"Mizuki, nice tosses!" Yumi slapped her friend's back, "I'm counting on you to carry the team next year!"

The second year nodded, "thank you, Yumi-senpai."

"Chiyoko-chan, Shizuka-chan, try to focus more on kill blocks next time, okay?"

The two second years nodded in response to their captain.

"Oikawa-chan," she called out, "your spikes are getting much better! Soon enough you'll be ready to spike quicks!"

"Th-thank you Kageyama-senpai," the first year flushed, stammering over her words.

Yumi went around to each team member to give praise as well as constructive criticism, making sure to pump them all up for tomorrow's big final match against Shiratorizawa academy.

"Are you scared?" Kamiko asked when the two of them were alone; walking side by side to meet their parents in the parking lot.

"Scared about what?"

"You know what I mean."

The setter sighed heavily, "of course I'm nervous. But there's no point in me dragging the team down."

Kamiko kicked her shin.

"Ow!"

"You're their captain! You've got to stop dragging yourself down or else you _will_ drag the team down!" the libero scolded.

"I'm trying not to," Yumi pouted.

"At the end of the day, it's only a junior high school club, just remember that and you'll be fine."

Yumi cocked her head in confusion as her friend ran over to her parents, throwing her arms around Suga.

"What does she mean by that?" she mumbled to herself.

"Yumi, come on," her father scolded, showing up behind her out of nowhere and causing her to jump.

"Dad! Don't scare me like that!" she whined.

He laughed at her fright, "come on, you need to go home and bathe. We're going out tonight."

"Going out? Where?"

"You'll find out. Let's go."

Yumi sighed and followed him to the car. No praise. No smiles. Typical Tobio.


	7. Reunion

The Kageyama family arrived at the Oikawa/Iwaizumi residence just as the sun was making the curb westward. Shouyou was uneasy, and had a protective hold on the child in his arms, while Yumi was only interested in going to see if Emi wanted to play volleyball with her. Mikasa was already demanding to go home like the brat she is, and Tobio wondered if his family was even fit to show to other people.

Assuming it to be just the two families, Tobio decided it couldn't be that bad, and knocked on the front door. Immediately, the door swung open and at the door was-

"Kindaichi?!" Tobio cried when he saw the familiar turnip shaped head. Kindaichi's nose scrunched up.

"So you're the guest Oikawa told me to watch out for," he grumbled.

Shouyou's grip on Ichirou increased, exchanging nervous glances with his husband as the family made their way inside.

"Ah, Tobio-chan~" Oikawa chirped from the living room, "I wasn't sure if you'd make it. You even brought your family!"

Tobio and Shouyou were surprised to see Kindaichi, Kunimi, and a bunch of other unfamiliar faces in the living room, the women in the room smiled and waved, while the men seemed almost unresponsive.

"Everyone, this is Tobio and Shouyou Kageyama with their children Yumi, Mikasa and Ichirou," Oikawa introduced, "you guys know Iwa-chan, Kindaichi and Kunimi I'm sure, but this is Kunimi's wife, Mai and their daughter Rei; also upstairs are my step sons, Hayato and Daijiro looking after-"

A shrill cry echoed through the house and loud thumping was heard on the stairs as the two boys burst into the living room and dumped a screaming newborn into Kindaichi's arms.

"The thing won't stop crying," Hayato exclaimed while Daijiro made his escape.

The child, wrapped in a blue blanket, instantly calmed in the man's arms as Hajime laughed.

"Seems he doesn't like the boys, huh?"

Kageyama cocked his head at the child, who couldn't have been more than a week old.

"Is that your son?" he asked his former teammate.

Kindaichi shook his head, "grandson. My daughter is out of town with her husband and asked me to babysit."

Tobio's face immediately scrunched up as he realized that men and women his age were already dealing with grandchildren, while his oldest was not yet fifteen. If he wasn't aware of his mid-life crisis before, he certainly was now.

"What a cute little baby!!!" Shouyou squealed, cooing and coddling over the newborn, "Oh Tobio, can we have another one?"

The former setter ignored his husband's pleas and awkwardly sat on the couch beside Hajime, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being in the same cramped living room as his enemies' families.

"Yumi-chan, Mikasa-chan, Emi is out back if you want to play with her," Oikawa told the two children standing awkwardly as this all went down. Yumi nodded and dragged her protesting sister to the backyard.

Shouyou sat down in a chair beside his husband, dropping their son on the ground so he could explore the new territory.

"So, how's the freak duo doing?" Oikawa asked, finally settling on the couch on the other side of Hajime.

"Good," Tobio replied, not at all irked by the taunt, "I just got a job at Karasuno starting in April. I haven't told the kids yet because I want Yumi to make an unbiased decision on where she wants to go to high school. Shouyou here is demanding for babies 24/7, I think he likes being around his own kind."

The others snickered as the ginger kicked his husband's ankle.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering why the three of you are here," Oikawa spoke up again, finally addressing the elephant in the room, "I was hoping that the three of you could all make up and be friends again. Life is too short to be making enemies, after all~!"

Every one of the adults stared at Oikawa like he was insane.

"That's really not your business..." Kunimi grimaced. Kindaichi nodded in agreement.

"I think it'll be good," Tobio counteracted, "I mean, junior high was decades ago, right?"

"See? Tobio-chan is more mature than both of you," Oikawa scolded, causing both men to pout heavily.

"I mean I'm sure we've all changed-"

"but Kageyama is still kind of a cock sucker," Kunimi finised his friend's sentence  
.  
"He's not wrong," Shouyou agreed, to Tobio's humiliation.

"Maybe a clean slate would be good for you guys," Hajime suggested, and the men all looked at each other with curiosity.

"I mean, I guess it's worth a shot," Kindaichi grumbled, "but if he starts this king crap again, I'll never forgive him! And I refuse to say any apologies!"

"Perfect!" Oikawa beamed, "I'll get the sake!"

-x-

In the backyard, Yumi and Emi were bumping a volleyball back and forth while Mikasa sat in a tree on the edge of the property, engrossed in a book.

"Hey Kageyama-senpai," Emi piped up, "I could teach you English if you could teach me how to serve like that."

Yumi caught the ball and cocked her head, "you would do that? I mean, it's a lot of work learning to serve like that."

"I could teach you bad words."

Yumi pondered the decision.

"In English and Spanish."

"Fuck it, let's do this," Yumi exclaimed, tossing the ball to her kouhai, to her delight.

"Come on, daddy built a volleyball court in the back woods so I can practice in private!"

Yumi's eyes lit up, "you own volleyball court?! Wow! We used to have one but it got destroyed in an earthquake and dad and Shou are too lazy to repair it."

The two scampered off into the woods, volleyball in hand.

-x-

"So then Tobio refused to change Yumi's diaper or even bathe her for the first three months because he had never seen a vagina before and got freaked out," Shouyou laughed, slightly tipsy on sake like the other adults minus Kindaichi.

"Conceiving the old fashioned way gets you used to it," Tooru replied, "right Iwa-chan?"

"Asskawa, I'd like to forget about that!"

"Awww, are you saying I'm the only one for you? Oh how romantic Iwa-chan~"

"Fuck off."

"This conversation got really inappropriate really fast," Kindaichi grumbled as the infant slept soundly in his arms.

"It's Oikawa, what do you expect?" Kunimi replied.

"Hey now, we're all adults now, aren't we?" Oikawa protested.

"Oikawa you're acting like one of those wine-obsessed middle aged western moms," Iwaizumi complained.

"Maybe I am a middle aged western mom Iwa-chan! You don't know my life!"

"...I think I'm going to put away the alcohol now."

-x-

"Okay I think you've got the basics down, all you need is practice. But you probably won't be able to use it for the match against Shiratorizawa tomorrow."

Emi pouted, "but I want to impress my dad and score lots of points, I can't do that with my current skill level."

Yumi thought long and hard before coming up with a solution.

"Hey Emi, do you want to learn my dad and Shou's freak quick? I learned my dad's pinpoint tossing when I was a first year!"

Emi's face lit up, "of course I would!"

"Okay, just try the jump serve one more time."

Giving her kouhai the ball, Yumi carefully watched the execution. However, the ball didn't hit Emi's hand properly and veered off towards the edge of the court.

"I've got it!" the girls cried at the same time, colliding moments later. Panicking, Emi grabbed onto the first thing she could get her hands on for support as the two of them fell to the ground.

"Owwww," Yumi whined, landing flat on her back with Emi on top of her.

"Are you okay Kageyama-senpai?!"

"Yeah, but, um, Oikawa..."

That was when Emi realized that her hands were gripping Yumi's breasts. She didn't move, just stared deeply in the shades of cobalt in her senpai's eyes, relishing in the feel of soft flesh under her and the beautiful girl staring up at her with flushed cheeks.

As if there were magnets attached to their lips, Emi found herself leaning down and gently pressing their mouths together, her chapped lips gliding over Yumi's smooth ones. She felt the gentle pressure of Yumi kissing back and suddenly realized what she was doing.

"I'm so sorry, Kageyama-senpai!" She cried, pulling away suddenly with a look of alarm on her face.

Yumi simply rolled her eyes and pulled the younger girl down for more.

"Call me Yumi," the setter murmured before capturing her lips once again.

-x-

The adult's conversation was cut off when Tobio's cell phone rang. Seeing the caller ID on the screen, his face turned ashen.

"Tobio, are you okay?" Shouyou asked.

"Y-yeah, uh, I'll be right back, I need to take this call."

Standing up and scurrying outside, he quickly picked up the phone.

"I thought you agreed to leave me alone," he hissed.

The sultry voice on the other end laughed, "oh but Tobio baby-"

"Don't call me that! I'm very happily married and you know that."

"Didn't stop you before."

Tobio clenched a fist, regret from those long, heated nights in Tokyo many years before filling his heart with bitterness and guilt.

"I'm coming to Miyagi," the voice on the other end continued, "and I'm bringing the kid with me. It's time you stop being so selfish and take responsibility. Takashi needs his father in his life, you know."

Tobio gulped nervously, a wave of anxiety washing over him with every word. This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ALERT OOPS


	8. The fourth Kageyama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL ABOARD THE ANGST TRAIN CHOO CHOO  
> Short chapter bc of the cliffhanger but don't worry, I promise this'll have a happy ending eventually
> 
> THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN DUBCON

Hunched over his desk in Tokyo, forty year old Kageyama Tobio was hard at work trying to bring out the best in his players. The Olympics were right around the corner, and he felt compelled to ensure that his boys took home the gold medal. Glancing at the clock, which read one thirty in the morning, he sighed and stretched. He was going to have to spend the night in his office again, which he didn't mind doing as long as it meant victory for Japan.

"Somebody's working hard," a sultry voice piped up from the doorway. He looked up to see his personal assistant standing in the doorway; her blouse unbuttoned and a sly smirk on her face, "perhaps you need to ease the tension, if you know what I mean."

"Miho, I told you, I'm married."

She slinked across the floor to his desk, whirling around his office chair to sit in his lap.

"What Shouyou doesn't know won't hurt him," she purred, taking one of his hands and placing it between two soft breasts, "come on, loosen up a little. You're going to take a stroke."

"No, this is wrong..."

"Tobio baby," she whined, "I've wanted this for so long. Please."

"I can't-"

"Oh can't you? I think you can," she purred, reaching into his dress pants and stroking him.

He sighed, caving as a haze of pleasure washed over him.

"So, you promise that after this you'll leave me alone and keep our relationship strictly professional?"

She nodded.

"And you'll make sure Shouyou doesn't know?"

Another nod.

"Fuck, I shouldn't be doing this...I can't do this to Shouyou...the girls..."

"Tobio," she murmured, leaning in to kiss his neck, "Stop thinking, and just fuck me."

That was the day his mid-life crisis started.

-x-

Six years later, and Tobio is still haunted by the memories. He tried to put that night behind him, tried to pretend that her belly wasn't growing faster than the rest of her body, tried to deny the steel blue eyes of her child ever coming from him, but it seemed that fate had another thing coming for him.

An early morning earthquake postponed the match against Shiratorizawa, so Yumi decided to take the day to relax. Thankfully, it was a small one, and there were no damages, but it still prompted Shouyou to run over to Natsu's to make sure she's okay.

Downstairs, a knock at the door startled Tobio. Opening the door and seeing who it was, he dropped his coffee on the floor in shock.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't look so shocked, Tobio baby," said the woman at the door, holding the hand of a five year old boy who was no doubt a Kageyama, "did you really think a little tremor was going to stop me from keeping my promise?"

"Miho, leave."

"What? Are you scared Shouyou is going to come home and the truth will come out? My my, Tobio, you must really love him."

Tobio took a deep breath, "why are you here, anyway? Is it money you want?"

Miho cackled, "of course not, I'm dropping Takashi off, of course. I figured some father-son bonding time will be good!"

"I-I could come to Tokyo, you know! No need to drop him off here!"

Her eyes narrowed, "my husband would not approve of you staying in our home. You will look after him, okay? My husband and I are going on a cruise and we have no need for a silly child with us."

Handing him a suitcase and the child's hand, she left before he could come up with the words to protest her decision.

"Daddy?" the little boy mumbled, "am I staying here?"

Tobio scooped up the child, thinking quickly.

"Daddy has lots of work to do, okay? Would you like to visit your grandparents and stay with them?"

The boy nodded shyly as Tobio set him down.

"Okay, go sit in the car and wait for me, okay?"

The boy left, and Tobio turned to grab his keys to come face-to-face with his eldest daughter. Her steel blue eyes filled with a swirling combination of hurt and fury.

"Y-Yumi, uh..."

"Anything else you're keeping from us?" she snapped, "or are there more secrets in that empty head of yours?!"

"Th-that's no way to talk to your father!" he scolded, trying to keep his composure.

"My father?! News flash, all you did was jerk off in a bottle and had Shou and aunt Natsu do all the work while you apparently went around fucking random women in Tokyo! You're not my father, you're just a burden on everyone's lives!"

"Yumi, please, you know I went to Tokyo to work so you guys would have a better future. Mistakes were made but-"

"But what? Tobio, did you really go to Tokyo for our benefit? Or was it simply for your pleasure?"

She turned and started for the door. Hurt, Tobio grabbed his daughter's left wrist.

"Yumi I can explai-"

Yumi's right hand curled into a tight fist as she whirled around and socked him in the face. he collapsed to the ground, clutching his cheek as she ran out the door and down the street, tears streaming down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't underestimate Yumi's right hook


	9. I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama plays kiss-ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to keep everyone in character but idk man

"So, you're telling me that not only did your dad have an affair while he was in Tokyo, but you also have a half brother?"

Yumi nodded, her head hung over her untouched bowl of soup. Long black strands of hair floated loosely in the broth. Kamiko took a deep breath and adjusted her pink rimmed glasses before shuffling over to sit behind her best friend. Gently pulling back Yumi's silky back locks, the libero began carefully weaving the soupy strands into a french braid.

"Shou is going to be crushed..." Yumi mumbled.

"You shouldn't worry about Shouyou, he's always been a fighter and you know that. You, on the other hand, need to look after yourself. I mean you're fourteen years old with anxiety disorder-"

"I'll be fifteen in two months!"

"Right, anyway, my point is you don't have the emotional strength that he does. So worry about yourself instead. Did you even talk to your father before you ran off?"

"I...uh...punched him in the face and ran."

Kamiko whistled lowly, "you know what, he probably deserved that."

"I don't want to go home," Yumi mumbled, "it's bad enough I see his face when I look in the mirror."

Kamiko pulled her hair out of its bun to tie the end of Yumi's braid; ash blonde curls falling past her shoulders.

"Daichi," the libero shouted, "is it okay if Yumi crashes here for a bit?"

He poked his head into the living room, "is everything alright, Yumi?"

She shook her head, and Daichi's features softened when he saw her tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"I'll discuss it with Suga, but I don't see why not."

"It'll be like a big sleepover!" Kamiko grinned, kissing the top of her friend's head, "we'll help you forget all about what happened, okay?"

Yumi gave a small smile, eyes starting to brighten ever so slightly, "okay, that'll be nice."

-x-

"Well, the good news is she only had a window break," Shouyou announced when he returned home that night, "how was your day, Tobio?"

Tobio lifted his face from the couch, revealing a black eye and a running nose from crying. Shouyou gasped at the sight, rushing over to his husband's side.

"Oh Tobio, what happened? Who did this to you?!"

"Go away, Shouyou..."

"Come on, baby talk to me!" Shouyou was getting frantic, shaking his husband's shoulders. The former setter simply pushed the redhead away, rolling over so his back was to him.

"Kageyama Tobio, you know I don't like it when you don't talk to me-"

"Yumi ran away," Tobio mumbled.

"Excuse me?! Why aren't you looking for her?" Shouyou cried in horror, "you know there's a risk of aftershocks for the next few days! She could be in danger, stupid!"

"Look, I think it's best we just leave her alone," Tobio sat up finally, hands shaking, "she...I think she lost face with me for good."

Shouyou knelt down and cupped his husband's cheeks, whispering gently, "did she do this to you?"

"I deserved it."

"No fucking way do you deserve this!" Shouyou cried, jumping up and heading for the door, reaching for his car keys, "You've always been such a great father to her-"

"Shouyou." Tobio shouted, anxiety bubbling in his stomach, "Listen to me. I-I need to tell you something..."

Shouyou turned to face his husband, a quizzical look in his eyes, "what is it, Tobio?"

-x-

Suga rolled out the guest futon by Kamiko's bed.

"There, you have everything you need for bed?" he asked, kissing the top of Yumi's head. She nodded, she slept over so frequently that she had a supply of pyjamas as well as a toothbrush on hand.

After getting ready for bed and curling up, Yumi struggled to fall asleep.

"Yumi, do you want to talk about this?" Kamiko asked, with her glasses off her hazel eyes seemed larger than ever.

"I don't want to be that kid..."

"What kid?"

"The kid who's swapping houses every week, like Oikawa-chan's stepbrothers!" Yumi cried, jamming her face in her pillow, "it's not fair that we have to suffer because of my father's stupidity."

"Do you know for sure they're divorcing?" Kamiko asked.

Yumi shook her head, "no, but-"

"But nothing. Just wait and see, okay? Now go to sleep before I have dad give you nitrous oxide again."

Yumi grumbled but did as she was told, eventually falling asleep.

-x-

Tobio got up from the couch and took his husbands hands in his.

"Look, Shou, you're not going to like this, and I just want to tell you I love you so so much, you and the kids mean everything to me."

Shouyou waited patiently as Tobio gathered this thoughts. The truth was about to come out, and Tobio's heart lurched at Shouyou's possible reactions.

"Six years ago, I-"

"You had an affair," Shouyou finished, his voice was shockingly calm, "I know, Tobio."

"Wha...how?!"

"You came home from Tokyo one morning with lipstick stains on your neck," Shouyou explained, his voice wavering oh so slightly.

The taller man was shell shocked at the confession. He had expected him to be crushed, to run away crying, to throw his wedding ring at him, but not this.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tobio shouted, "are you stupid?! Any sane person would be pissed off and throwing things in your situation! Hell even Yumi resorted to violence and she's only fourteen but you knew all along and never said anything-"

"Because I was scared you were going to leave me!" Shouyou cried, the dam inside him finally bursting after years of bottling it up as tears started falling from his big brown eyes, "I thought that if I confronted you, you were going to leave. So I waited for the day you were going to come home from work with divorce papers. But...you never did, and I'll never understand why...and then out of the blue you tell me you want another child, and I almost said no because I didn't want to have to raise any more children alone..."

"Shouyou," Tobio sighed thickly, cupping his husband's cheeks, "what happened in Tokyo, wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't thinking, and I promise it only happened once. Though...that one time did give me a son..."

Shouyou's eyes filled with anger, to Tobio's shock.

"Shou, I'm so sorry!"

"You stupid idiot, you didn't use protection?!" Shouyou cried, "what if you gave me a disease?! Hell, what it contaminated your sperm and gave Natsu one too?! You're so irresponsible!"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry! Just please...forgive me."

Shouyou wiped away his tears, voice still thick with emotion, "just tell me this, and tell the truth. Do you want to stay married to me?"

"Yes," Tobio replied without hesitation, "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Shouyou was silent, his bottom lip still trembling slightly.

"Shou, do you remember what we said to each other in our first year of high school? So long as I am here-"

"You're invincible," they finished in unison.

"What about it?" the redhead murmured.

"Around you, I'll always be invincible, Shou. I love you, I love our family, I love the life I've built with you. I made a few mistakes, and I'm deeply sorry. Please don't throw away the past thirty one years because I was an idiot. All I want is your forgiveness, otherwise I'll never be able to live with myself."

Shouyou looked up at his husband, watching the swirls of emotion in his cobalt eyes.

"Alright, I forgive you. On some conditions," Shouyou instructed, to Tobio's delight.

"Anything!"

"One, you never EVER do that again. Two, we go see a marriage counselor and renew our vows when the kids are on summer break. Three, you're going to find your daughter and make amends with her."

Tobio nodded happily, "of course, of course!"

"Oh, and four, find a way to get custody of your son."

The dark haired man cocked his head at his husband, "you want to see him?"

Shouyou grinned, all trace is sadness and anguish gone and replaced with his usual sunny grin, "I told you, I want another one!"

Tobio's heart soared as he scooped up his husband and spun him around. Meanwhile, around the corner, Mikasa sighed with relief.

"I love you so much," Tobio murmured when they were both back on their feet.

"I love you too."

They shared many wet kisses and giggles.

"Man, I really fucked up," Tobio laughed against his husband's lips.

"You sure did," Shou laughed as well, "now go find Yumi."

"Yumi's at the Sawamuras," Mikasa piped up, finally making her entrance, "she says she wants to be alone for awhile."

Tobio looked at Shouyou, who kissed him on the nose.

"I think she'll be alright til tomorrow, eh Tobio?"

The former setter nodded, "yeah but, uh, if this isn't too sudden, my son is staying with my parents right now. Would you like me to bring him over tomorrow as well?"

Shouyou nodded, "I'd like that. Just don't return him to his mother. No child of mine is going to be raised by a homewrecker!"

Tobio cocked his head in confusion, "your child?"

Shouyou kissed his husband.

"A child of yours is a child of mine, did I not tell you that when Yumi was conceived?"

Tobio beamed. He was so lucky to be with such an incredible man.

"Shouyou, I'm going to give you the best blowjob of your life tonight! Let's go!" he cried, throwing his shorter husband over his shoulder and bolting to the bedroom.

"They always forget I'm here," Mikasa pouted, trudging up the stairs and curling up in Yumi's bed so she didn't have to listen to her dads all night. Being the middle child sucked.


	10. Senpai's advice

Shouyou awoke the next morning alone in the bed. Naked and curled up in the sheets, he might've stayed there all day if he hadn't heard Ichirou's cries from the next room. Glancing over at the empty space in the bed, he ran his fingers through his messy silver-streaked locks before rolling out of bed.

Clothed in sweatpants, he carried his son downstairs to get him some breakfast. Seating the baby in his high chair, Shouyou noticed a note on the kitchen counter, accompanied by a single red rose.

 

_Shouyou_

  
_Schools are cancelled due to yesterday's earthquake, so I'm going to take Yumi out for breakfast and pick up Takashi. Mikasa is with Suzuki-san for the day. I'm treating everyone to dinner tonight, so don't lift a finger._   
_I love you,_

_Tobio xoxo_

 

Shouyou laughed quietly to himself before placing the rose in the usual vase of flowers on the dining room table; Yachi comes over every so often with flowers from her and Kiyoko's shop, so the vase was always full of something new. He didn't have time to admire his husband's thoughtful gift before another cry ripped from the youngest Kageyama.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting you breakfast!" Shouyou cried, scurrying to the fridge to grab some fruit to cut up for the hungry toddler.

"Where's dada?" Ichirou asked with his babyish lisp.

"He has things to do," Shouyou replied, "so it's going to be you and me for the day, huh? Want to go for a walk?"

"Yee!" the toddler cried happily, clapping his hands in excitement as his breakfast was placed in front of him.

Shouyou smiled happily at his son's enthusiasm. Opening the fridge to give him some of Natsu's milk; "keep him on breast milk until I go dry, it's good for him," he saw two equal pitchers of milk. Crap, which one was which? What happened to the labeling system? Sighing, Shouyou realized there was only one way to find out.

Grabbing the one on the right, he poured a little in a glass and examined it carefully. He frowned, seeing it take on the consistancy of cows milk. Not wanting to waste it, he tipped it back and drank the whole thing. The milk sat in his mouth for less than a second for he immediately spit it out, screaming profanities. It looked like cows milk, but it wasn't cows milk. Shouyou immediately filled the sippy cup, giving it to Ichirou before grabbing a sharpie.

-x-

"Well well," Daichi joked, sitting at the table drinking a glass of juice, "looks like the bedhead team is up."

Yumi and Kamiko grumbled. Kamiko's bedhead was understandable, but it was unusual seeing the setter's straight black hair look so wild and messy.

"Good morning ladies," Suga chirped, kissing his daughter's cheek, "breakfast is at the table."

"How are you such a morning person?" Yumi asked, "I mean Dad is usually naked in bed until 10:30..."

Suga laughed, "I'm not surprised. He works hard for you guys, doesn't he?"

She scowled, "I wouldn't say that."

Suga pursed his lips, glancing his husband's way. The two men were equally concerned about how their kouhai's behaviour was taking a serious toll on Yumi.

"Eat up, ladies," Daichi announced in a desperate attempt to clear the tension, "After all, you have to get ready for the big game on Saturday."

The two girls took their spot at the table. As usual, the twins were squabbling and Kami's older brother was being a pain, but one glare from Daichi had them immediately settle down, to the girls' relief.

A knock on the door interrupted the family breakfast. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"I bet I know who that is, I'll get it."

Before any of the Sawamuras could protest, she was on her way to the door. Throwing it open, she sneered at the man standing there.

"What do you want?" she scowled.

"Yumi, please just listen-"

"Listen to what? How you're sorry for abandoning us and immersing yourself in your work for YEARS, and suddenly out of the blue, wow, you worked so hard you didn't notice that your pants fell down and hey look there's my personal assistant I think I'll stick my TINY PENIS IN HER FOR FUN WOW LOOK AT ME WORKING HARD AN-"

"YUMI." Tobio shouted, trying to will away the stinging in his eyes, "I fucked up, I know, and I'm sorry. Just, please come home. Shouyou is fine, I told him and we're going to adopt Takashi. Please come home and meet your brother, we can forget this and-"

"Fuck you," Yumi interrputed with a stony voice, "fuck you if you think I'm going to pretend everything is perfect when it's not. You still cheated. You still left Shou to look after us while you pranced around in Tokyo. Shouyou was more of a father than you'll ever be. All you're good at is being a useless, no good, selfish, KING."

Slamming the door in her stunned father's face, Yumi stormed back into the kitchen. From the tense atmosphere, she could tell that they heard her whole conversation. Taking her seat, Kamiko immediately squeezed her hand reassuringly. Yumi picked at her food, having lost her appetite.

"Kageyama!" a voice cried out as Tobio was walking away. He turned and was surprised to see Suga.

"Sawamura-sensei, what is it?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to stabilize his voice.

"God, don't call me that when I'm not at work, call me Suga," the gray haired man sighed, "look, about Yumi, she just needs time to process what's happened. She doesn't mean what she says, she's just being a teenager, okay? Don't let it get to you."

"I guess it's hard not to let it get to me when I get called a selfish king, I mean she knows..."

Suga wrapped the younger man in a hug, gently patting his back.

"She loves you, maybe a little too much, and she's scared of getting hurt."

"I would never hurt her."

"Maybe not intentionally, but maybe you should think about the times you may have hurt her without meaning to. It's happened more often than you could ever imagine." Suga smiled a gentle, reassuring smile, "leave her with us for a few days, until she gets her thoughts together."

Tobio bit his lip, "Shou wants her home..."

"I'll call him and explain everything, he'll understand. Go home and be with your other children, they need both their dads in their life."  
Caving, Tobio nodded, "thanks, Suga, for everything."

"Anytime."

-x-

Shouyou breathed in the crisp late spring air, gently pushing an empty stroller as Ichirou toddled along beside him as they walked through the trails around Miyagi.

"What a beautiful day," Shouyou awed, "I should take a picture and send it to Kenma, he hasn't visited in awhile."

Taking a picture of the scenery, Shouyou forgot that you should never take your eyes off f your toddler, and when he finally turned to look at Ichirou, he found the boy with a wasabi leaf in his mouth.

"Oh god Ichirou, spit that out!" Shouyou cried.

Ichirou was munching away at it until the pungent wasabi flavour filled his mouth. Spitting out the offending plant, the poor boy wailed at the unpleasant feeling in his mouth. Shou sighed and scooped up the little redhead.

"Come on, you're staying in your stroller from now on."

Strapping him in, they were about to continue on their walk until suddenly a teenage girl ran right into the back of Shouyou, causing him to fall over and the stroller to glide to a stop.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I was completely spaced out!" the girl cried, jumping up to help the redhead up. Shou took her hand and allowed himself to be helped up.

"I'm okay, don't worry about it."

The girl quickly looked in the stroller to make sure Ichirou was okay, and the baby smiled and said an enthusiastic "hiiiiii" to her, while waving.

"What an adorable kid! I wish my niece was this charming!" she cooed.

She was taller than him, to his annoyance, with blonde hair in a pixie cut and big beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing a maroon jacket with "Tsukishima" stitched in white on the sleeve, which caught Shouyou's eye.

"Hey, you're a Tsukishima?! Like, Tsukishima Kei?!" he cried with annoyance, pointing at the offending garment. The last thing he wanted to do was encounter the lanky jerk again.

The girl laughed a melodic laugh, "ah, so you know my uncle Kei, huh? Let me guess, Hinata Shouyou, father of Kageyama Yumi, Kitagawa Daiichi's queen of the court?"

"How did you-"

"Oh uncle Kei talks about you allllll the time," she laughed, "he's right, you are short!"

Shouyou scowled, but couldn't get away with attacking a teenager, "there's nothing wrong with being short! And my name is Kageyama Shouyou!"

She laughed again, "you're absolutely right. Anyway, I need to finish my run, see you on Saturday!"

As she ran off, Shouyou wondered what she meant until he caught sight of the white kanji on the back of her jacket.

_Shiratorizawa volleyball club._

"bye-bye!" the toddler cried, waving goodbye.

Scowling, he grabbed Ichirou's stroller and made a beeline for the house.

-x-

"So let me get this straight, Tobio-chan, you want me of all people to convince your daughter to love you again?"

"Please, I beg of you, she's my whole world!"

"You know," Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his seemingly perfect hair, "you do have other children who should be just as important. But I do see what you mean. But why are you asking me?"

"You were always the observant one in high school, I figured with the time you've been around the team you've picked up on things."

"She's your daughter, though," Oikawa argued non-confrontationally.

"I'm...I'm not a very good father," Tobio confessed, shoulders slumped.

Oikawa caved, "come on in, Iwa-chan is at work, Emi's out back and the boys are doing god knows what, so we should have a little privacy to talk this through."

Bowing a good 90 degrees in gratitude, Tobio followed his senpai's lead.

"So, let me get this straight," Oikawa scoffed twenty minutes later after he was all caught up, "you cheated on Shouyou six years ago, had a son with your mistress, and Yumi's butthurt over that even though Shouyou forgave you? Jeez, and I thought my family situation was messed up."

Tobio scowled, taking a long gulp of his green tea.

"She has every right to be pissed, if you ask me."

"She called me a selfish king," he mumbled, biting his lip at the painful memories.

"Well, you know, she is dealing with a rough patch in her life. She's going to say some pretty nasty things."

Tobio's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Look, go home to your family," Oikawa instructed, "wait for her to approach you, otherwise she'll only push you away even more."

The younger man only scowled in response, causing a chuckle to escape Oikawa's throat.

"You know, I had the same problem with Emi. She was devastated when her mother died and I moved us back to Miyagi. She locked herself in her room and wouldn’t come out for a week. I don't know how she ate, honestly. But eventually, she did come around and look at her now. She's so happy, she loves Iwa-chan so much, and life is good. You just need to give them space, Tobio."

Taking a deep breath, Tobio accepted what Oikawa was trying to say and nodded his head, standing to leave.

"Thank you for your help, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa chuckled in reply, "call me Tooru."

The younger man nodded before turning and leaving with a heavy heart. For the first time in his life, he felt weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes, I was a little bitch when I was Yumi's age


	11. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been all that confident with my writing lately but I figured I may as well update so don't mind this garbage

"This is your new home, Takashi," Tobio announced as he stepped through the front door, "I hope you like it."

"What about my mom?" he asked, Blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"This is just a trial, if you decide when your mom gets back that you want to go back with her, then you may. But for now, this is where you'll be staying."

Shouyou appeared in the entryway with a big smile.

"Welcome home," he greeted the two boys, kissing his husband before crouching down to Takashi's level, "you must be Takashi. I'm Shouyou, your stepfather."

"But I already have a stepfather," he replied in confusion, to Shou's amusement.

"Now you have two stepfathers. Come on, your big sister Mikasa will show you to your room."

As if on cue, Mikasa took the little boy's hand and led him up the stairs with his bags in tow. Shouyou rose and took Tobio's hands in his own.

"I got Suga's message. Are you alright?"

Tobio nodded half heartedly, "I can't say I was any better at her age."

Shou laughed, "of course, of course, Mr. King-of-the-court!"

"Shut up! It was a phase!"

Shouyou gave him a gentle peck on the lips to calm his ruffled feathers.

"Where's the baby?" Tobio asked, slightly confused by the lack of pattering feet on the floor accompanied by childish babbling.

"Sleeping," Shou sighed, "we had an interesting walk this morning. Say, did you keep in touch with Tsukishima at all after high school?"

Tobio shook his head, "all I know is that he lives in Fukushima with Yamaguchi working as a nuclear physicist. Why?"

"Just wondering. Now, what were you saying about taking us out to dinner?"

Tobio sighed, "as soon as Ichirou wakes, we'll go out for sushi."

As if on cue, a loud "DAAAAADDDYYYYYYYY" cut through the air. Shouyou laughed.

"I'll grab my car keys."

-x-

"Are you going to lay there and mope all day? We have to get ready for the Shiratorizawa game!"

"Maybe I will, you don't run my life."

Kamiko sighed in frustration. Yumi had been rolled up in a blanket like a five foot seven burrito on the guest futon all day.

"Emi called for you, by the way," the libero tossed Yumi's cell phone, effectively hitting her on her burrito head. Groaning, she finally sat up.

"what did she want?"

Kamiko shrugged, "who knows."

"We made out the other day..."

"….what?"

Kamiko looked confused as hell, to Yumi's amusement.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you. Whoopsies!" the setter laughed, shrugging it off.

"You've been here for two whole days and you didn't tell me?!" Kamiko cried, "best friends tell each other everything! And what did I tell you about hitting on the foreigners?!"

"It slipped my mind! I'm busy dealing with my daddy issues thank you very much!"

"So, does this mean you two are a thing?"

Yumi groaned, burying herself under the covers again, "one issue at a time, Kami."

"She's very sensitive, and you know that. Don't run away from your problems, or else you'll end up just like your father."

Kamiko left to help her dads with supper. After several minutes of silence, Yumi's hand peeked out from under the covers to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" Emi answered after four rings. Yumi sucked in a breath.

"Hey Em, want to meet at the park?"

There was a pause.

"Sure, I'll be there in 10!"

Yumi heard a faint "ooooh, going out with your giiiirlfriiiend" in the background and Emi shouting at them in Spanish before the line disconnected. She smiled to herself, finally crawling out of her nest.

"Well well, look who's up," Daichi teased when she came down the stairs, dressed in yoga pants and an oversized school hoodie.

"Yeah, uh, I'll be back soon guys, don't wait up," she mumbled, slipping on her sneakers. Before she could get out the door, there was a tug on her hoodie. She turned and saw Suga with a sickly sweet smile on his face, yet a purple aura of doom surrounding him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked in a threateningly innocent tone, "do you really think I'd let you leave without telling me where you're going, what time you'll be back, and who you'll be with?"

Yumi shivered, "u-uh, I'm just going to the park to meet up with Em-er-Oikawa."

Suga's grip relaxed, "be home before dark."

She nodded before dashing out of the house. Suga was a very protective individual.

She met up with Emi at the swings of the local park nearby. Her wild brown hair even more untamed than usual.

"Hello Kage, uh, Yumi," she greeted shyly.

She nodded in greeting before pushing off on her feet to get the swing going. Back and forth she swung, with Emi beside her. For a few minutes it was silent.

"I brought a volleyball with me," Emi mumbled, "we could play if you want."

Yumi shook her head, "I don't want to play volleyball."

"I-is everything alright? Is it what happened the other day?! Oh God Yumi, you should've told me you were straight-"

"God Emi, calm down, I'm gay as hell. I'm just stressed out, I don't want to strain my limbs."

There was a pause.

"This is about your dad, isn't it?" the brunette murmured, causing Yumi to slam her feet down and stop the swing's motion.

"How did you-"

"I overhead dad and Hajime talking about it," she replied, copying her senpai's actions and stopping her swing, "I guess your dad went to see mine about it. He seemed really upset, you know."

"Mind your own business," she grumbled, not wanting to hear about her father's apparent struggles, "he brought it on himself anyway."

"Oh."

It was silent once again, aside from the obnoxious cawing of the crows in the trees.

"Hey, think you could teach me some of those bad words you promised you would teach me?"

Emi laughed, "sure thing, want me to teach you the words I shouted at my stepbrothers earlier?"

Yumi nodded eagerly, taking her kouhai's hand with a smile on her face.

-x-

That night, Tobio had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned, but couldn't seem to get comfortable.

"Tobio?" Shouyou mumbled groggily, "what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," he grumbled.

Shou simply rolled over and latched himself onto his husband, nuzzling into his neck.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" Tobio whispered brokenly, "you don't deserve someone like me in your life."

Shouyou laughed, "god, you're stupid."

"Huh?!"

Shou twirled a few strand's of the one stubborn gray streak in Tobio's hair, "Tobio, if someone punctured a hole in your favourite volleyball, the one you've had since grade school, would you just throw it out?"

Tobio looked at him like he was crazy, "of course not, dumbass! I would patch it up and re-inflate it! You can't just throw away years of memories!"

The redhead cupped his husband's cheeks, smiling gently, "how is our marriage any different? Now go to sleep and stop worrying so much."

Kissing the former setter's nose, Shouyou rolled over and immediately fell back to sleep. Tobio felt his heart swell with affection. He slept soundly for the rest of the night, holding his husband close to his body.

"You're more important to me than any volleyball, you know," Tobio murmured before drifting off. Shouyou smiled in his sleep.


	12. Mommies and daddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain homophobic slurs so read at your own risk

"I'm taking Takashi out," Shouyou told his husband the next morning, "I need some stepfather-stepson bonding time."

Tobio smiled, happy that Shouyou had an interest in their "new" son.

"I'll take Mikasa to school and come back to look after Ichirou. Enjoy your day."

Shouyou smiled, pecking his lips again. Ever since Tobio quit his job as a sports therapist and started relying solely on the savings accumulated from his glory days, he's had much more time to spend with his family. It was a blessing to the redhead.

Takashi was an early bird, and was up and dressed before seven. He toddled into Mikasa's room, gently shaking her awake.

"Mikasa, it's time for school."

The nine year old groaned, long dark locks untamed in her face, "you're too little for school, why are you even up?"

"Mommy always made me get up early or else I'll be lazy like my good-for-nothing father."

Mikasa stared at the boy with a deadpan expression as he toddled away.

"That boy has issues," she mumbled to herself.

Walking down the stairs, Takashi was surprised to see the two adults were still home.

"Oh, there you are, sweetie!" Shouyou grinned, "I'm just making breakfast now. Is Tamagoyaki and rice porridge okay? We also have a fruit salad."

Takashi looked at him puzzled, but nodded. His mother never made him breakfast, and she sure as hell didn't smile with the kind of brightness that Shouyou possessed. He quietly sat at the table and kept still as his stepfather slaved over the stove. Next to him, his father was drinking coffee loaded with cream and sugar while reading the paper.

"They're saying the earthquake the other day was at a 4.1, aftershocks ceased sometime last night" he announced to Shouyou.

"Hm, I guess we got lucky then," the redhead mused, setting down Takashi's breakfast and planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"Where's Mikasa?" Tobio asked.

"Probably still asleep."

"My mommy says people who sleep in are just lazy bastards," Takashi chirped, scarfing down his breakfast. Tobio immediately choked on his coffee, while Shouyou nearly dropped Mikasa's bento. The two men exchanged worried looks.

"Mika, it's time for school," Tobio shouted up the stairs, checking the time and realizing they were running late. Almost immediately, Mikasa skipped down the stairs already dressed with her wild dark hair brushed to the best of her ability.

"Here's your bento, have a good day," Shouyou kissed his daughter before sending her off with his husband.

"By lazy bastard!" Takashi cried from the kitchen table. Shouyou could tell Tobio was already at his last nerve.

"I'll handle him," Shouyou murmured, kissing his husband on the cheek, "don't worry about a thing. Oh, and Koushi called, Yumi made it to morning practice."

Tobio nodded, "I'm glad she's at least going to school."

"She'll come around, don't worry."

Tobio finally left with Mikasa in tow. Ichirou usually slept late, so for the next little while Shouyou had time to adjust to his new son.

"My mommy says you and daddy are faggots," he mused from the kitchen table, "is it true you licked daddy's butthole? Because that's gross."

Yeah, it was going to take longer than he thought. Trying to remain calm, just barely holding it in, he gracefully slid into the seat across from the boy.

"My my, haven't you got quite the mouth on you?" Shouyou cooed, voice sweet as honey despite the volcano of anger inside him, "but let me establish a few things. First thing's first, your father is gay. He is so gay he can't even park straight, so deal with it. Second, every time I hear you say any bad words, including homophobic slurs such as 'faggot', your mouth will be so full of soap your saliva could be used as bubble mix. Are we clear?"

The intensely terrifying look on Shouyou's face spooked Takashi, and the boy could only nod in fear.

"Now, we got off on the wrong foot, but since I'm a forgiving guy, I'm going to give you a second chance. Now, I'm Kageyama Shouyou, your stepfather, I used to play volleyball professionally but now I stay home and look after your half siblings. So, can you tell me a little about yourself?"

-x-

"You're quiet," Tobio noticed, glancing over at his youngest daughter, "what's up?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"Did you not sleep well?"

Mikasa shook her head, "it's not that. I'm tired of all this drama. I just want everything to go back to normal! You know, when Yumi was here and not Takashi..."

Tobio took her hand, squeezing it gently, "I know, it's hard for all of us. Nobody's to blame but myself, Mika. I'll fix everything, don’t worry about a thing."

Arriving at the school, he straightened out her blazer and kissed her cheek, gazing into her big brown eyes.

"I love you Mikasa. I love every single one of you. Don't forget that, okay?"

Throwing her arms around her father, she buried her face in her father's shirt.

"I love you too daddy."

Their father-daughter moment was ruined by the chime of the bell. Gasping in shock, Mika quickly pulled away.

"I can't be late again!"

Tobio laughed as his daughter bolted for the school. Though she hated sports, there was no denying that she had Shouyou's naturally high speed and stamina. Turning to walk back home, he looked up and noticed that the sun seemed to be shining brighter than usual. He hoped it would be a good sign; a sign that his life was going to piece itself back together very soon.

He practically skipped home, ignoring the weird looks he caught. It wasn't every day a 46 year old man with frown lines and crows feet skips down the road with an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"I'm hoooome," he called, stepping through the doorway with a big smile on his face. He had been expecting to come home to find his doting husband happily getting along with his son, and the two of them colouring or baking cookies or something. Of course, he forgot that it was Shouyou he was married to.

The redhead had Takashi pinned to the floor, one hand forcing his mouth open, and the other scrubbing the boy's mouth with a bar of soap as he shouted muffled protests.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, WERE YOU RAISED IN THE JUNGLE?! DON'T YOU EVER REPEAT ANY OF THOSE WORDS EVER IN MY HOUSE!!!"

Tobio sighed, toeing off his shoes. He really didn't want to ask what happened, but he knew he was going to find out sooner or later.

"What's going on?"

Shouyou pulled away upon hearing his husband's voice, letting go of the child, who immediately scampered upstairs in fear.

"Um, uh, we were...playing a game?"

"Shouyou, you're actually the worst liar I've ever met."

"I'm a great liar!" he protested, pouting.

Tobio raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for Shouyou to spill the beans.

"Okay, okay, that kid is actually fucked up. You fucked a psycho, and this is the result! He says his mom told him, I quote, 'faggots like sticking their peepees in the buttholes of little boys like me'. I'm trying to be nice to him but there's no way I'll tolerate behaviour like that."

"Yeah, well, his mother is quite the homophobe...I think she came onto me to try and convert me."

That didn't seem to please Shouyou, as he buried his face in his hands.

"I don't want Ichirou growing up thinking that language is okay."

"Hey hey hey," Tobio wrapped Shouyou in a tight embrace, kissing his wild hair, which has been resembling a creamsicle lately, "it's okay."

"I'm sorry, I can't be around him any more today, I'm just going for a walk."

"You go do that, I can handle him."

Shou glanced up, "do you want me to take the baby?"

Tobio shook his head, "just go clear your head. Visit Natsu, I heard she's been feeling sick lately. I'm sure she'd be happy to see her big brother. I'll look after the boys."

Shou squeaked out a mumbled "okay" before shuffling to the door to put on his shoes.

"I'm Takashi's father, he'll listen to me," Tobio reassured him.

The shorter man turned and smiled sadly at his husband, "yeah, I know."

Tobio flinched at the tone in his voice, but never asked about it. Instead, he turned and started for the stairs.

"Takashi, we need to talk."

-x-

"Shouyou, hi! Oh my gosh, I was just about to call you!"

Natsu had a glow to her face as she wrapped her brother up in a big hug. He laughed, patting her back.

"Tobio says you've been sick?"

Natsu sighed, "yeah, the usual though. I've been through it before! Come in, come in!"

Natsu's house had a warm, cozy feeling to it. It was their parent's house, willed to her after the death of their parents when Mikasa was a baby. It had a very Western feel to it, likely fueled by her Canadian husband.

"Michael must be homesick," Shouyou commented, noticing the interesting paintings of mountains and lakes and moose that likely remind him of his home country.

"Ugh, tell me about it," Natsu scoffed, hips swaying as she went into the kitchen to prepare tea, "he's mad at me because I refuse to move back to Vancouver and have the baby there. Like, my obgyn is in Miyagi, I'm spending every morning with my head in the toilet, I'm in no shape to be moving overseas. Maybe in a few years, when we can afford to give the house to Yumi and-"

"W-wait...WHAT?!"

Natsu turned in confusion but giggled at the look of absolute shock on Shouyou's face.

"Oops, guess I forgot to tell you. I'm due in January!"

Shouyou's face went from shock to amazement to absolute glee in a matter of seconds.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! OH MY GOSH NATSU!!!"

He scooped up his sister, spinning her around the kitchen.

"Shouyou...don't....getting...sick..."

He dropped her and she ran to the bathroom.

While she was gone, his mind drifted to what his sister had told him and the happiness wore off. What would happen if Natsu ended up moving to Vancouver? There was a high Asian population there, so it's not like she'd be too homesick. Still, it would be weird for him, not having any close family left in Japan.

He wandered into the living room, and sitting on top of the mantle was a photo of the two of them taken in the fall. He smiled at the memory, done up in their best clothes for Natsu's wedding; the leaves falling around them as Natsu swung an arm around him, holding up her cell phone and shouting "say cheese, nii-chan!"

Michael was a good man, he met Natsu while working as an English Second Langauge teacher, and the two have been inseperable ever since. While at first Shouyou was defensive of his baby sister, he quickly accepted this "weird Westerner" as Kageyama called him at dinner one night. Though, with the sudden burst of new information, he's starting to get overwhelmed again.

"Everything alright, Shouyou?"

He turned and saw Natsu looking visibly better, holding a tray of tea. He took the tray from her and they made their way to the couch. Placing the tea on the table, the two sat half facing each other on the couch.

"I guess I'm just...I mean...you're going to be a mother..."

Natsu laughed, "Shouyou this isn't my first pregnancy!"

"Well yeah but this is different! It's, y'know, all yours..."

Natsu took her brother's hand, "what's up?"

Shouyou was quiet.

"Shou, c'mon."

"I'll never be a father," he murmured.

"What are you talking about, you have three kids!"

"Four," Shouyou corrected, "but they're all Tobio's. I'll never have the satisfaction of holding a child knowing they're in this world because of me. You know what I mean?"

"...I'm sorry, did you say four?"

"Yeah, well, you know Tobio, he's a fucking idiot sometimes."

Natsu's face hardened, "did he cheat on you?"

"He was...eurhm...taken advantage of one night when he was working late in Tokyo."

Natsu's face softened, "and the woman had a child with him?"

Shouyou nodded, tears he'd been holding in finally spilling down his cheeks, dripping into his lap.

"It's not fair! All I wanted was a baby! The ones I have aren't even mine..."

He felt soft, arm arms wrap around him, but he was too focused on the awful feeling deep in his gut.

"I'll tell you one thing. Yumi, Mikasa and Ichirou are your babies. Sure, I carried them, but they're still half Hinata. Never forget that. And this baby growing inside me now, they will be thrilled to have someone as sunny as you for an uncle."

Shouyou's expression didn't change.

"Look, I deal with this all the time at the agency, and every time I tell my clients to forget about biology. The child who you raise with love and care is your child."

"Fuck biology," Shouyou grumbled.

Natsu laughed, "yeah, fuck biology."

-x-

"So...those words are bad?"

Tobio nodded, "yeah, you know people like daddy and Shouyou get beaten and killed every day for who they are, but I don't want you to be one of those people who do bad things, okay sweetie? In order to start, you need to unlearn the words your mommy taught you because they're very wrong."

"I mean, I'm kinda confused but I think I understand. You and Shouyou love each other just like mommy and Hideaki? You're not bad?"

He laughed, "trust me, Shouyou is harmless, he just as a short temper. We're not bad, I promise."

"And you're not not gunna stick your peepee in my butthole?"

"What the-of course not! Why the hell would I do that?!"

The five year old's face contorted into a weird scrunch, as though he's deep in thought.

"I think mommy's the mean one," he concluded.

Tobio tried his best to hold in his laughter, mussing up the boy's silky black hair.

"Come on, let's get your brother. we can surprise Shouyou with meat buns as an apology for your behaviour, okay?"

Takashi nodded, his mood much better as he scampered up the stairs to get Ichirou. Tobio smiled, satisfied with the talk he had with his son. It seemed he had three children under control, but he felt a twinge of sadness in his heart when Yumi came to mind.

"She'll be fine," Tobio told himself, "she's a big girl now."

His sons toddled down the stairs, and he ran to scoop up Ichirou before he toppled down the stairs. Being a father was definitely not an easy job.


	13. A queen's toss

_Smack._

Yumi scowled, grabbing another ball from the cart. Her serves just weren't going where she wanted them to go, and she was beginning to panic.

"You really need to get your shit together," Kamiko sighed, picking up the stray balls that littered the court.

"No fucking shit."

Practice had ended long ago, but Yumi insisted on staying behind. Kamiko wasn't an idiot, and stayed behind as well to make sure her childhood best friend didn't hurt herself.

"I got the stats on Shiratorizawa yesterday," Yumi panted, "Their captain, Tsukishima, is nearly six feet tall."

"Six feet, wow..." Kamiko gaped, standing at just four foot ten, "and she's not finished growing."

"She's the captain and the ace," the setter explained between serves, "daughter of Tsukishima Akiteru and Tanaka Saeko, she's a prodigy child."

"Just like you," Kami teased, leaping to receive one of Yumi's serves.

"I'm just one person though! Shiratorizawa has Ushijima Wakatoshi as their coach and countless prodigies that are destined for the olympics!"

"Yumi, come on, you're better than this."

The setter finally collapsed to her knees after one final serve, exhausted.

"I'm scared," she murmured.

The libero knelt down beside her, "I'm scared too, but Yumi, they're only junior high students. They're not impossible to defeat. Both your parents and mine took down Ushiwaka when they were in high school, remember? Your parents were first years!"

Yumi didn't have the strength to fight back, instead choosing to sprawl out on the floor, clutching a stray ball.

"Remember when we were kids, and Natsu was pregnant with Mikasa?" Kamiko reminisced, "you cried for the entire nine months because you were scared that you would have to compete with her for attention."

"I was four!" Yumi protested.

"Still, you've always had a competitive spirit, and often you tend to think worst case scenario. The game on Saturday won't be any different than any other game we've played. It's still volleyball."

Yumi finally cracked a small smile, the worry lines on her face fading.

"Where would I be without you, Kami?"

"Probably dead from a stroke by now," she stated bluntly, "now come on, we should be getting home."

Kamiko stood, taking Yumi's hand and helping her up. As they were brushing themselves off, the gym doors opened, to their surprise.

"Oh, I was hoping I'd find you guys here," the orange haired intruder grinned.

"Shouyou?!" Yumi cried, "why are you here?!"

"You wanted to toss to me, didn't you?"

"Shou, Yumi is very tired-" the libero attempted to explain.

"Of course I do!" she interrupted.

Shouyou grinned, pulling out his old volleyball sneakers from the bag on his back.

"Don't worry Kami-chan, I'll make sure she doesn't strain herself. You go home to your family."

Nodding, with worry etched in her features, Kamiko headed off to the locker room to change, leaving Shouyou with Yumi.

"So, you want to practice a back toss?" he asked as he put on his sneakers.

Yumi nodded, "I'm trying to perfect dad's toss, yknow, the king's toss. In order to do that, I need to expand on where I can toss."

Shouyou smiled, ruffling her hair, "you really look up to him, huh?"

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, "he's a good setter, that's all."

Shouyou kissed the top of her head, grabbing a volleyball from the floor, "he was my setter. If it weren't for him, I wouldn’t be half the player I am today."

He stepped back, throwing the ball in the air before bumping it back to her. Dashing towards the net, Yumi watched the ball as well as her dad's movements. The ball touched her fingertips, and she immediately launched it behind her. Shouyou attempted to spike it, only to have it hit him in the face.

"Shouyou! Are you alright?!"

Shouyou laughed, holding his sore cheek, "don't worry about it. I take your father's balls to my face all the time!"

"SHOUYOU, NO," Yumi screamed, covering her ears.

Dashing to the back, Shouyou could see that Yumi's face finally broke out in a big smile. He picked up another stray ball.

"I don't know much about tossing, but why don't you try changing your body position so your toss could be cleaner."

The setter nodded, waiting for her dad to throw the ball over her head.

It took many, many tries, but just as Kamiko was leaving the locker room, she witnessed the first successful freak quick between Shouyou and his daughter. She smiled happily, hoisting her gym bag over her shoulders. Father and daughter in perfect sync, as it should be.

The Kageyama duo stayed an extra hour after Kamiko went home, Yumi's tosses were becoming more and more accurate. When she was finally too tired to continue, she smiled happily at Shouyou.

"Thanks, Shou!"

The smiled proudly at his daughter, "come on, grab your things, I'm taking you for ice cream."

They walked down the road, side by side, in perfect sync. Yumi only paused when Shouyou took a different route.

"Shou, the store is this way," she instructed.

"We're going to a different one, we're going to see an old friend of mine."

Confused, Yumi followed him without protest. Shouyou was always the more reasonable parent, so she trusted his word.

It was a good two miles to the store; just down the road from Karasuno high, she noted.

"Sakanoshita?" she murmured as she followed the redhead inside. The clerk at the counter was an old man with a sour look on his face. On the table beside him was a full ashtray, Yumi could tell from that and the lingering stench of tobacco that this man had a very bad smoking problem.

"Ukai-san!" Shouyou cried happily, skipping over to the counter. The man looked up from his book, startled.

"Hinata?!" he cried, "I haven't seen you in years!"

Shouyou laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I've been busy wi-"

"Wait," Ukai interrupted, pointing at Yumi, "what the fuck?!"

Yumi looked down at her self, "um...hi? I'm a...girl?"

"Come closer," Ukai instructed. Yumi approached the counter with hesitation.

"Yep, just as I thought, you're a Kageyama," he stated.

"Yeah, uh, she's a Kageyama, and she's kinda my daughter," Shouyou laughed, "Tobio and I married after university."

Ukai grinned at the news, "the freak duo is inseperable, huh?"

Shouyou laughed again, "yeah, I guess so."

"Freak duo?" she asked quizically, "and who is that, anyway?"

"Ukai here is our old coach from high school! He led Karasuno to nationals when we were only first years!"

"Your parents used to work so perfectly in sync from the time they were first years at Karasuno. Everyone knew them as the freak duo because they brought out the best in each other no matter what," Ukai reminisced, lighting a cigarette, "so, Hinata, what brings you out here?"

"Yumi's a setter at Kitagawa Daiichi, and she's playing Shiratorizawa in a few days. I was wondering if you had some advice for her. I would ask Tobio, but...eh..."

"He's an asshole," she pouted.

"She's dealing with teenage stuff," Shouyou explained, to Ukai's amusement.

"She definitely has Kageyama's temper," he teased.

Yumi scowled.

"As for advice, I really don't know what to say to a fourteen year old girl," Ukai confessed, "but I do know if she has even half of her father's skill, she's sure to be alright."

Shouyou paid for two popsicles and a bag of curry pork buns. As they were leaving, Ukai called for Shouyou to stay behind for a few more minutes.

"Yumi, you go on ahead. You know the way back, right?"

She nodded, leaving the two men alone. Halfway back to the Sawamura household, she heard a familiar voice screaming her name. She whirled around and saw her sister, running towards her with Ichirou in her arms and a strange looking boy-her half brother, she presumed-beside her.

"Mika?!" she cried, "what are you doing here?! Why do you have the baby?!"

She was crying and hyperventilating, her half-brother was frozen in shock, and Ichirou was completely silent with his head buried deep in Mikasa's wild curls.

"It's daddy!" she shouted, sobbing, unable to say anything more.

Yumi's throat ran dry. Of course he was a cock sucking sourpuss and she couldn't stand breathing the same air as him, but it didn't mean she didn't care about him.

"Where is he?!" she shouted. Half-brother-Takashi? Was that his name?-pointed in the direction where they came from. Yumi immediately threw her bags and ice cream to the ground.

"Go find Shouyou."

Before her sister could protest, the setter took off in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to wrap up the story soon, I'm thinking in three more chapters? I'm hoping to get this done before I write finals in mid-April. Thank you all for your support!


	14. What holds us together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief violence, but nothing too major. Also more homophobic slurs

Her feet slapped violently against the pavement, forgetting about everything that had happened over the past week. Fight or flight had completely taken over as she tried to shake off the tunnel vision that appeared in her sight.

"Daddy!" she screamed, frantically trying to find him.

Meanwhile, Tobio could hear his daughter's screams, but didn't dare move from his spot against the brick wall outside an apartment complex.

"I thought you were going on a cruise," he growled to the woman holding the blade pressed against his throat.

"We left early," she smirked, "you know, Tobio, I had hoped you would come to realize that I'm all you could ever want. But no, you're such a dirty faggot, you don't even know what you're missing out on."

"You crazy fucking bitch," Tobio growled, earning him a swift kick in the balls. He groaned in pain, but couldn't move because of the knife pressed dangerously close to his windpipe.

"Shut up, froot loop."

He could hear Yumi's familiar footsteps coming closer, and he closed his eyes, begging her not to come any closer.

Of course, Yumi did discover the two. When she saw the flicker of metal in the evening sun against her father's throat, her life with him flashed before her eyes as she halted her steps several feet away.

 

_"daddy, daddy, look! I did it! I'm tossing!"_   
_He smiled a bright, happy smile, "look at you, you little setter!"_   
_"I want to be the best setter in Japan, just like you daddy!"_   
_He scooped up her little five year old body, snuggling her close to him._   
_"You do that, sweetheart. I'm here."_

 

Her feet were frozen, and she tried to will them to move, but panic was quickly setting in, and all she could do is watch as her father seemed to accept his fate.

 

_"Daddy, make the itching stop!"_   
_"I'm sorry Yumi, but it's going to itch for a few days," he reassured her, dabbing a strange smelling pink liquid all over the red spots on her body. Tears welled up in her eyes._   
_"I don't like this."_   
_"I know," he reassured her, "but you'll only get it once in your life. I promise it'll be over soon. It's going to be okay, I'm here."_

 

What happened to the strongest man she's ever known? Why isn't he fighting? Has he resigned himself to that fact that he might die?

 

_"Yumi! Oh my god, what happened?!"_   
_She sniffled, covered in cuts and bruises with her beautiful dark hair._   
_"Th-the boys...they picked on me. I tried to fight but they were too strong."_   
_She watched as his face contorted into a murderous scowl._   
_"Is that so?"_   
_By the time Tobio have given the boys as well as their parents a piece of his mind, nobody ever dared lay a finger on that soft spoken Kageyama girl ever again._

 

He's protected her from so much in her life, and today was the day that Yumi would be the hero. Anxiety pushed to the back of her mind, she puffed out her chest and ran towards the woman who was pinning her father, her hero, to the wall.

"That’s. My. Father. You. BITCH." she screamed, instincts taking over as she lunged towards the woman, attempting to grab her arm and get the knife away from him.

The woman flung her arm in Yumi's direction, taking the blade with her. All at once, Yumi felt a sharp pain spread through her cheek as she was struck with the knife, and she gasped, falling to the ground. The world was spinning as blood poured down her face.

 

_"Daddy, why are you always in Tokyo?"_   
_He looked up from his work, surprised, "well, my job requires me to be in Tokyo, sweetie. But I try to come home as often as possible."_   
_"I miss you when you go," she confessed, tears streaming down her face, "please don't go back."_   
_His face softened, "Yumi, you know if I could I would. We need the money though."_   
_She resigned herself to the answer, instead curling up in his lap, clinging to him for dear life._   
_"Hey, hey it's okay, I'm here," he reassured her._

 

Tobio watched in horror as Miho struck his baby girl. When the first traces of blood dripped onto the pavement, he was consumed in a murderous rage. Grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back, he switched their positions, pressing her against the wall, wrenching the knife out of her hand and throwing it far down the street so she would no longer have it in reach.

"That's my daughter, you bitch," he growled in her ear.

"Mmmm Tobio, this is kinky."

"Shut. Up."

"Daddy!" Yumi cried, "use these!"

She ripped the shoelaces from her sneakers, throwing them to him; completely ignoring her injury. Dragging Miho to the nearby street lamp, he tied her hands around the pole with the laces, being sure to double knot so she couldn't escape. Giving her one last glare, he turned to his daughter. Half of her face was covered in blood, and she was crying silent tears; trembling violently in shock. Ripping off his shirt, he knelt down in front of her, pressing the cloth to her wounds.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here," he reassured her, one hand wiping her tears while the other hand put pressure on her wound.

"I'm sorry," she choked out in a broken whisper.

"Don't apologize, that's not like you," he murmured gently, a tender smile on his face.

They sat like that, father and daughter, with Miho tied to the pole with a scowl on her face, until they heard sirens in the distance.

"Did you call the police?" Tobio asked.

Yumi shook her head, "no, I didn't-"

"I did."

They looked up and saw Kindaichi standing there stone-faced. When did he show up?

"Kindaichi? What-"

"That's my daughter's apartment complex," he explained, pointing to the building behind them, "I've been out here for a good ten minutes, but it seemed like you two were having a moment so I left you be."

To their surprise, Tobio snickered.

"So, is this you making up for when we were kids?" he teased.

"Oh shut up, I was doing a good deed!"

"Thank you, Kindaichi-kun," Yumi murmured softly, wincing from the pain in her cheek.

Kindaichi smiled gently, "you know Tobio, you have one brave little girl. You should be proud of her."

"I've been proud of her since the day she was born," Tobio confessed with a kindness in his voice that Kindaichi had never heard before, and was taken slightly aback. Yumi began crying all over again, overcome with guilt for hurting the man who loved her more than anything else in the world.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," Tobio soothed, drying her tears.

"I was a horrible daughter," she choked.

Tobio threw his head back and laughed, to her surprise.

"Yumi, you saved my life. Sure you've thrown a few hissy fits, but you're fourteen, you're going to have a temper."

Kindaichi snorted, "yeah, just like the King of the Court over here."

"Shut up! That was like thirty years ago!"

 

Shouyou arrived when the police did.

"I'm so sorry, I had to send the kids off to Natsu!" he cried, running towards Yumi and Tobio sitting in the ambulance, both wrapped in a shock blanket and a bloody plaster on Yumi's cheek, "are you guys okay?!"

"We're fine," Tobio reassured him, kissing the top of Yumi's head. She smiled up at him in return.

"Yeah, we're fine," she retorted, to Shouyou's relief. Finally, after a messy week, all is well once again.

Yumi needed fifteen stitches in her cheek, but aside from them being quite shook up, they were medically sound, and given the clearance to leave the hospital once Yumi's blood pressure returned to normal.

"You're lucky, you were centimeters away from losing an eye," the nurse-Kunimi Rei, to their surprise-explained to her, "you're one brave girl."

She shrugged, smiling at Tobio, "what can I say? I'm a Kageyama."

Rei laughed, "how true. Good luck with your game on Saturday. Dad would never admit it, but he's looking forward to seeing you play."

"Kunimi is coming to the game?"

She nodded, "a bunch from Seijoh's old team are going to support Oikawa-san's daughter."

Tobio made a face, to Yumi's amusement.

"Are you coming to the game, daddy?"

He smiled at her, "I'd never miss a good game of volleyball."

 

That night, the Kageyama couple were beyond elated that all four of their children are finally tucked safely into their own beds.

"We still have a long way to go, Yumi and I," Tobio confessed that night as he cradled Shouyou, "but, I think we'll be alright in the long run."

"We should do something nice for Daichi and Suga, for taking her in," Shouyou replied, taking his husband's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Yeah, we should."

Shouyou gave his husband a gentle kiss, "thank you for bringing our baby girl home."

Tobio's bottom lip trembled as tears started welling up in his eyes. Shouyou smiled, gently wiping away his tears.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered.

Tobio only cried harder. So, Shouyou held him tightly and let him cry away all of his insecurities and anxieties that had built up over the past six years, gently rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm here, Tobio, and I love you so much."


	15. The freak duo 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and unbetad but I've been so busy with school ending and all. I'll correct my mistakes when I get the chance. In the meantime, this is technically the final chapter, though there will be an epilogue coming out soon. Thank you all for supporting this wonderful fic, it was so much fun to write and I appreciate every kudos and comment <3

_CLAP CLAP_

"KITAIICHI"

_CLAP CLAP_

"KITAIICHI"

The Miyagi prefectural junior high girls volleyball tournament was at its final game. Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High versus Shiratorizawa Junior Academy. The Kitagawa Daiichi team took the court for warmup, led by captain and setter Yumi Kageyama. There were gasps from parents when they saw the stitches on her cheek, but Tobio and Shouyou just grinned and waved at their baby girl, who flashed a peace sign in return.

"What the ever living hell happened to her cheek?" Natsu gasped, sitting between her brother and her husband, with Ichirou in her lap.

"She got into a tussle, as usual," Shouyou laughed.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived, dragging Hayato and Daijirou with them. Oikawa plopped down next to Tobio, to his grief, with Iwaizumi following with his sons.

"So, how are things with you and Yumi-chan?" he asked, examining his nails.

"I hate to say it, but you were right," Tobio admitted, "oh, this is my son, Takashi."

Tobio gestured to the little five year old watching the warmup in absolute awe of everything going on. Oikawa snorted.

"He looks like you, a little prince of the court, perhaps?"

The younger man glared at his senpai.

"Wow, brings back old memories, eh guys?" Suga grinned, towing along Daichi and four of their five children, "I hope you don't mind, we made a few phone calls-"

"WOOOAAAA," shouted a voice behind Daichi, "ASAHI, CUTE GIRLS."

"Nishinoya," Asahi hissed, "they're children."

Shouyou grinned and bounded over to his senpais.

"Asahi-san! Nishinoya-san!"

"Shouyou!" Nishinoya shouted, leaping into the redhead's arms, "look at you! You're so old!"

"So are you!"

The two of them laughed, jumping around eagerly as they filled each other in on recent events in their lives.

"Whew, we made it on time," a smooth voice piped up, clearly out of breath.

"Kuroo, you were the one who slept in and almost made us miss our train," another voice-Kenma, Shouyou presumed-said.

"WWWOOOOOOAAAAAAAA," a figure that was definitely Lev shouted, his smile defined even more by his prominent laugh lines. Yaku was beside him, grinning at the shocked looks on the freak duo's faces.

"You guys came here all the way from Tokyo?!"

Kuroo laughed, "of course we did! We had to show our support!"

Shouyou's eyes lit up with delight as Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita showed up, followed by Ukai and Takeda, as well as Kiyoko and Yachi. It really was a Karasuno family reuinion.

Of course, like Rei had stated, a bunch of Aoba Johsai's old team members, specifically Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Yahaba, Watari, Kindaichi and Kunimi, arrived and sat with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Many of the men brought their families along, and soon the stands were packed with people planning to show full support to these baby crows.

 

"SHIRATORIZAWA! SHIRATORIZAWA! SHIRATORIZAWA!"

"Ryuu, stop pouting," Saeko scolded, "you can see your friends after the match. How do you think Sakura will feel seeing her uncle with the other team?"

Akiteru chuckled, "hey, don't be too hard on him, sweetheart."

"The queen of the court, huh? Just like her father," Kei complained.

"She looks like him," Yamaguchi mused, "but what's with her cheek?"

"It looks painful," Saeko noted.

"Not as painful as having the freak duo for parents."

"Kei oh my god you're forty six, grow up."

Their bickering in the stands stopped when Kitagawa Daiichi finished their warmup, and Shiratorizawa took the court, led by captain and wing spiker Tsukishima Sakura.

"She really needs to work on that resting bitch face of hers," Saeko sighed at her daughter.

"She looks like Kei on a good day," Akiteru laughed, earning him a glare from his brother.

"Wait a minute, where's Hanae? She said she would be here."

"She'll be here soon, you know what it's like being a mother; babies make you late for everything," Akiteru reassured his wife. Sure enough, the oldest Tsukishima barreled into the stands, her daughter in tow.

"Sorry I'm late! Aiko decided it would be a good idea to draw on the walls-again."

"Don't worry about it," Saeko laughed, "we're just happy you’re here."

"AUNTIE SAKURAAAA," the two year old shouted from the stands. Sakura turned and waved to the little girl before executing a powerful spike that made the crowd gape in wonder.

"So that's Shiratorizawa's captain, huh?" Tobio frowned, "she's tall."

"She's Tsukishima's niece," Shouyou sighed, "she's definitely at an advantage."

"How do you know that?"

"Ichirou and I bumped into her the other day."

"Do you think Yumi will be alright?" Natsu asked nervously, squeezing Michael's hand, "Shiratorizawa looks strong."

"She'll be fine," Suga piped up from behind them, "she's stronger."

The whistle blew, and Yumi and Sakura were standing in front of each other to shake hands as per regulations.

"Let's have a good game, huh?" Sakura grinned mischeviously, taking Yumi's hand with more force than necessary, "try not to suck too bad, I want to actually try hard for once."

"¡Prepárate para un ferina culo, puta!" Yumi smirked back, grateful for the Spanish lessons from Emi.

"Speak Japanese," Sakura scolded.

"I'll speak Japanese the day you kiss my culo."

The whistle blew once more, signaling the start of the match. Both teams were fired up, both having much more practice time as well as lots of rest in the week they had to prepare for this match. Ushijima was on the bench, a determined look in his eyes.

"Sakura," he instructed, "show them the wrath of our ace."

She grinned, "ay ay, coach!"

Shiratorizawa had the first serve, so Emi scooted to the sidelines to allow Kamiko to strut onto the court, a terrifyingly intense look in her eyes that could only have come from the Sawamura side of the family.

"GO KAMI," Suga shouted from the stands.

"Alright Suga, I know I never said I would attend a match that isn't Karasuno's, so your kid had better show some good libero skills," Nishinoya grinned, jabbing his senpai in the side.

Daichi laughed, "don't worry about a thing."

Sakura's serve was textbook, nothing overly special, so Kamiko had no problem receiving it, perfectly returning it to above Yumi's head. The setter had to think quick, looking around to figure out where the spikers were, where the block would be the strongest, and how high the ball is. Shizuka, the team's left handed ace, was running up the right. Though Shiratorizawa's coach, Ushijima, was left handed, it didn't guarantee that the blockers would be used to that. Executing a perfect back toss into the ace's hand, she slammed it to the ground, completely thwarting the block.

"Nice spike, Shizuka-chan!" Yumi cheered, high fiving her teammate.

In the stands, Shouyou was bouncing in his seat.

"What's with you?" Tobio asked.

"She worked so hard on that toss," Shouyou was nearly in tears, "we worked on it together for over two hours, and look at our baby girl now!"

Everyone around him couldn't help but smile, even Mikasa who was sitting on the floor in front of Natsu as she braided her hair laughed at her father's excitement.

"That Kageyama girl," Saeko mused, "she's amazing."

"She doesn't seem as arrogant or selfish as his majesty was," Tsukishima noted, "she'll be a difficult opponent."

Though, Shiratorizawa wasn't a champion school for nothing, so the intense rallys went on for the duartion of the game. By the time the third and final set began, both teams were worn out.

"Yumi," Kamiko panted, "your stitches are going to burst if you don't take it easy."

The setter didn't argue with her, nodding as she dabbed the sweat off her face, taking extra care around her wound.

Sakura, on the other side of the court, gently dabbed the sweat from her temples, not at all concerned about the outcome of this match. Her calm, cool façade radiated onto the rest of her team. They had fierce confidence; they were going to win.

"So, there's only three sets?" Shouyou asked, "I thought finals were five sets?"

"Only for high school," Tobio replied, shifting the baby who was now perched in his lap, chewing on a toddler sized plush volleyball, "in junior high, there are three sets to prevent the first years from overexerting themselves."

Ichirou tossed his slobbery volleyball in Oikawa's lap, grinning happily. Instead of being disgusted, as Tobio thought would happen, he simply smiled and ruffled the baby's orange curls, handing him the ball as if it were completely dry.

"You dropped your ball," he smiled, not paying attention to Iwaizumi, who was in the process of overheating.

"Woa dad, calm your hormones," Hayato teased.

"Yeah, just because your husband looks and acts like a woman doesn't mean your weird alpha instincts have to kick in everytime he's around a baby," Daijirou laughed, earning him a high five from his twin, and a menacing glare from his father.

"I don't look like a woman," Oikawa pouted.

Behind them, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were trying their best to hold in their laughter, clinging to each other for support. Their wives side eyed them but said nothing; used to their husbands' behavior.

The whistle blew again, signaling the start of the third and final set. The cheering was louder, the tensions were higher, there was a knowledge that whoever won this would be going to Tokyo and playing there. Shouyou was practically vibrating in his seat as Yumi threw the ball into the air, executing a perfect jump serve that not even their libero could receive. The crowd went wild as Sakura made a face.

"Service ace!" Yachi squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Don't mind," Sakura reassured her teammate, "leave it to me."

The next serve, everybody jumped out of the way, allowing their captain to receive it perfectly, sending the ball back to the setter, who dumped it, causing Emi to trip and fall on her face attempting to receive it.

"Sorry!" she cried, leaping back up to her feet. Her lip was sore, but otherwise she was fine.

"Don't mind, you did your best," Yumi reassured her.

The point rally continued, back and forth each team was steadily racking up points, with each play going on for over five minutes.

"ROLLING...." Kamiko suddenly shouted as Sakura served, "….THUNDAAAAAA."

A perfect rolling receive. Yumi was so busy staring dumbfounded at her friend, she completely forgot she was in the middle of a game, and the ball ended up bouncing off her head, leading to another point for Shiratorizawa.

"The fuck was that?" Yumi asked.

"A trick I learned from the best libero I know~!" she grinned, flashing a grin and a thumbs up at Nishinoya, who was in the stands sobbing.

"SUGAAAA, YOUR DAUGHTER IS SO AMAZING," he cried out. Asahi patted his back, used to this by now.

Suga wrinkled his nose, "she didn’t have to shout that out though, it's embarassing."

"I thought she was Daichi and Sugawara's daughter," Kei complained in the stands, "she sure acts a lot like Nishinoya."

"Maybe it's just a libero thing?" Yamaguchi questioned.

Both teams grew more and more tense as the game continued, however to the surprise of the crowd, it was Kitagawa Daiichi that reached match point first; with Shiratorizawa just one point behind. A time out was called.

"Yumi, how's your anxiety?" the coach asked.

"I'll be alright," she stated, looking at Emi, "I have a secret weapon."

Emi's eyes widened, "are we...?"

Yumi grinned, "don't think, just jump. I'll get the ball to you."

Pecking her cheek as the whistle blew, Yumi returned to the court with a smug look on her face.

"Let's finish this, guys."

A strong serve from Shiratorizawa's best server, Yumi held her breath as her best friend dove for the ball at an angle that make Suga thankful he made his daughter wear her contacts. She made the receive, causing the crowd to scream in awe of her superior skills. The ball flew up into the perfect position above Yumi's head.

"Okay, remember how dad did it," she thought to herself.

She could see Emi with a determined look in her eyes dashing as fast as she can to the right where there were no blockers. Yumi tensed, not liking having to use a back toss, but she took a deep breath and perfectly timed Emi's jump to the toss of the ball. The ball flew into the air, hit Emi's palm, and slammed onto the ground.

For a moment, everyone was silent, frozen in shock at what had just happened. Emi looked down at her palm, stinging and red. The whistle blew, signalling the end of the game. They did it.

"Was that what I think it was?" Saeko gasped.

"The freak quick returns..." Takeda gasped.

The crowd screamed out cheers once everyone realized what just happened. Shouyou was grinning from ear to ear, a smile so bright most people would need sunglasses.

"Look, Tobio, look at your baby!" he squealed!

Tobio snorted, lacing his fingers into his husband's, "my baby? She's _our_ baby."

Shouyou's eyes filled with tears and his smile only grew tenfold, and Natsu smiled fondly as her big brother leaped into his husband's lap, their lips colliding.

"I think your parents are having a moment," Kamiko teased as Yumi looked in the direction of her dads.

"Oh for the love of-STOP THAT!" she shouted.

"She did it," Oikawa sobbed, "she avenged her daddy. She beat Ushiwaka."

Iwaizumi rubbed his back, grinning, "Yumi and Emi make a great team, huh?"

"AW GROSS KAGEYAMA AND EMI ARE SUCKING FACE," the twins cried in unison. Both sets of parents looked down in shock. Sure enough, Emi had her legs wrapped around Yumi's waist, the two caught in a passionate embrace.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DAUGHTER DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Tobio screamed.

"MORE LIKE WHAT IS YOUR DAUGHTER DOING?! MY BABY GIRL IS TOO YOUNG TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT!" Oikawa screamed back.

"OH PLEASE, YOU PROBABLY TAUGHT HER ALL OF THAT."

"YOU WANA GO, TOBIO-CHAN?"

"BRING IT, OIKAWA."

Shouyou and Iwaizumi had to separate the two before it got violent.

Back on the court, Yumi finally let go of Emi after hearing their dads fighting. Emi was bright red and grinning like mad, while Yumi was smiling as much as her stitches would allow.

Their moment was interrupted by the entire Kitagawa Daiichi team surrounding them and lifting the setter up in the air.

"QUEEN OF THE COURT! QUEEN OF THE COURT! QUEEN OF THE COURT!" the team cheered, joined in by fans in the stands. Yumi raised her arms in victory, tears streaming down her face as she saw people cheering for her.

Tobio locked eyes with her, the incident with Oikawa long forgotten, and in that split second, he realized that maybe having the queen of the court as a daughter wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Yumi ended up winning best setter award, while Kamiko won best libero award. As the team was leaving the stadium in Sendai to go out for a celebratory dinner, Yumi was stopped by a voice.

"Kageyama-san!"

She turned and saw Sakura running towards her, her silver medal clinking against the zipper of her jacket. Waving the others off, she met the blonde halfway.

"What do you want? Some kind of a rematch, puta?" she growled defensively.

To Yumi's surprise, Sakura simply laughed.

"Oh Kageyama-san, I'm only a bitch when I'm on the court. It's a habit I picked up from my uncle Kei."

"O-Oh..." she stammered, embarrassed.

"Your tosses are amazing," she praised, "I see now why they call you queen of the court!"

"Your spikes were amazing too!" Yumi cried, recalling how their team was obliterated in the second set by Sakura's intense spiking that even gave Kamiko problems.

The blonde laughed, "years of practice, I will admit. Hey, I was just wondering where you're planning on going to high school?"

"Um, well, I never really thought about that-"

Yumi was interrupted by the cawing of a crow over her head. She looked over and saw a flock of crows in a nearby tree. Realization dawned upon her, and in that very moment, she knew where fate was going to take her.

"I'm going to Karasuno," she announced.

Sakura grinned, "awesome! I'll see you in April, then!"

"Wait, you're not staying at Shiratorizawa?"

Sakura made a face, "god no, it's full of snobs. Besides, I gotta keep up with tradition. Both the Tanakas and Tsukishimas all went to Karasuno so it just made sense."

Yumi smiled, "I'll be expecting some good spikes from you, then."

The blonde grinned, "only if you'll set me some good tosses, your highness."

The two exchanged numbers before parting ways. Meeting up with the rest of the group, including the old Karasuno and Nekoma teams, she felt the need to make an announcement.

"Next year, I'll be going to Karasuno high school, and I vow to make the battle at the garbage dump a reality again!"

The old Karasuno team grinned, while Kuroo and Lev whooped with joy. Tobio walked over and stood by her side.

"With me coaching, we can do this, as long as we have your support."

Yumi looked over at her dad in surprise, "wha-"

He grinned, "I wasn't going to tell you until you decided where you were going for high school."

Throwing her arms around her father, she buried her face in his chest.

"Oh my gosh!!! This is so amazing!!! I don't care what they said about you daddy. You are a king. You're the king of my heart!!"

Tobio hugged back, tears overflowing and spilling down his cheeks. Shouyou sighed with relief. After a long six years, Tobio's mid-life crisis was finally over.


	16. wings spread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy crap it's over....
> 
> Thank you everyone for your wonderful support! It means so much to me <3 <3 <3
> 
> I will likely be posting various one shots based on the baby crows universe, set in various time periods in their lives, if there's an interest, of course

It was a warm August day when Kageyama Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio got married (again). It was also the day their little Yumi turned fifteen.

"I'm sorry for stealing the spotlight from you, sweetie," Shouyou apologized, standing in his white suit as Natsu laced up her pale orange bridesmaid dress.

"Shou, this is an amazing birthday present," she grinned, "I'm happy to see you and dad being happy again."

She kissed her father's cheek.

"You've come so far, sweetheart," he confessed, "I'm proud of you, your anxiety seems to be getting better.

Yumi sat down in a chair as Natsu pulled the rollers out of her hair, fluffing up her newly curled hair.

"Well, the medication seems to be helping, and Takashi and I are getting along better, so that's helping," she replied, wincing when Natsu hit a snag in her hair.

"Sorry sweetheart," her aunt apologized, a hand on her belly, "the little one is starting to move around."

In the two months since Kitagawa Daiichi defeated Shiratorizawa, peace finally fell upon the Kageyama household. Yumi and Emi tried to be together, but both agreed after a few weeks that they were just too young to commit to anything. They're still close friends, and agree to try again when they're both in high school. Right now, the thirteen year old sat between her father and stepfather on the newly fixed volleyball court where the ceremony is set to take place.

As Shouyou prepared to walk down the aisle to meet his husband, he was stopped by Yumi before she and her sister could walk down the aisle as bridesmaids.

"Your sons made you a bouquet," Yumi explained with a smile on her face. Takashi ran over with Ichirou, the little one holding a volleyball covered in flower stickers that suspiciously looked like the stickers they had bought Mikasa for her tenth birthday back in June. Shouyou laughed, taking the ball in his hands.

"Thank you, boys," he grinned, kissing each other on the top of the head before sending them back with their aunt.

Yumi linked arms with Mikasa and the two sisters started down the aisle, making silly faces at their father, dressed in a black suit and nervously fidgeting. It was Mikasa imitating Tobio's expression that broke him out of his trance and caused him to chuckle softly under his breath. 

When Tobio looked up after his daughters joined his side, his breath caught in his throat as he saw those messy orange locks that his fingers get lost in during their most intimate moments, those sparkling brown eyes that seem to light up at the sight of their children, those plump lips which he's kissed too many times to count, and that smile which could send even the toughest of men to their knees. He saw Kageyama Shouyou, his first love, and his only love, floating down the aisle in a white suit; Mikasa tried to get him in a dress but it failed. Takashi followed close behind, carrying a pair of brand-new wedding rings, having pawned off their old ones to emphasize their fresh start.

Handing the volleyball bouquet to Yumi, Shouyou took his husband's hands, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"Hi husband."

Tobio only got more flustered at his words.

They stood there in silence, staring at each other and the crowd, who were shifting as well.

"I feel like we're forgetting something," Shouyou mumbled.

"You mean an officiator, dumbass?"

"...ohhh, right, that thing."

The two men burst out laughing.

"Let's just say our vows, stupid," Tobio laughed.

Shouyou nodded with a grin.

"Tobio, if somebody told fifteen year old me that I would be standing here, married to you with four beautiful children, I would've thought they were crazy. The truth is, I wouldn't have lived my life any other way. When I wake up next to you, it makes my heart go all gwaaah again, just like when we first got together thirty years ago. Sure you're getting frown lines and you kinda got an old man smell on you, but you'll still toss for me, and you'll always protect me and our beautiful babies. God, I love you Tobio Kageyama, thank you for being mine."

Shouyou's vows brought everyone to tears. Tobio in particular, needed a minute to regain his composure.

"God, Shou, I have no idea how I could top that. Um, I know I'm awkward and I don't really know how to make friends, and to be honest, someone as amazing and sunny as you doesn't deserve someone like me, but you're here. You stayed with me through hell and high waters, and...uh...I mean...you uh, spiked my toss, even when no one else would."

Kindaichi and Kunimi shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"My point is, thank you, for never giving up on me, and I vow to always protect you, and our children. I love you, Shouyou Hinata."

Hinata's face brightened into a big grin. They quickly exchanged rings and Yumi suddenly cried out.

"I now pronounce you, gay and super gay, you may now spike super gay's toss!"

"Wait why am I super g-"

Yumi threw the sticker covered volleyball in the air, cutting off Tobio as he instinctively bolted into position. Tossing the ball, Shouyou ran as fast as the constricting suit would let him and spiked the ball hard over the volleyball net they were standing in front of. The feeling of the ball in his hand, the sting the ball left, the satisfying sound of the ball hitting the court, awakened a primal urge in Shouyou, as he leapt into his husband's arms, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing with such a passion, their daughters make grossed out faces while Natsu covered the eyes of her innocent nephews. They pulled away grinning, as Shouyou carded his fingers through Tobio's silky black locks.

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?" Shouyou announced. The guests, being overenthusiastic volleyball players themselves, shucked their dress shoes and threw the decorations aside for a chance to play their beloved sport once more. Surprisingly, Yumi didn't join in, instead choosing to sit in the shade and watch.

"Why aren't you playing?" Kamiko asked, "we need the queen of the court!"

Yumi laughed, "nah, it's okay. They don't get to interact very often."

"I suppose you're right," she smiled, fanning out her yellow sundress and adjusting her bright pink rimmed glasses as she sat beside the setter. The two best friends watched their parents bicker with their friends fondly.

"Hey, just think, in April we'll be crows just like our dads."

Yumi smiled fondly, "I can't wait."

"By the way, Asahi made you a birthday cake. His bakery in Sendai is really taking off I guess."

The two exchanged glances.

"Race you to the cake!"

"No fair Yumi, I'm still in my heels!"

Yumi laughed happily, her dress flapping behind her and her curls unraveling as she reveled in the freedom she felt being free from the chains of her insecurities. She spread her arms, as if she were spreading her wings for the first time. In that moment, Kamiko stopped in her tracks and smiled fondly at her best friend.

"Looks like one more baby crow is finally hatching," she murmured to herself, brushing aside her sweaty pale locks and bolting to catch up to her.


End file.
